Destined to be with you
by Jiitu
Summary: It won't take long anymore, when Izaya will start his Valhalla plan. But he seems to be acting little weird. Shizuo's childhood friend is arriving to Ikebukuro, who is his cousin also. She has her own plans, and Shizuo knows that they only can mean nothing good. And what if Shizuo has actually a connection to Valhalla?  Izuo. IzayaxShizuo
1. The stranger arrives to the Ikebukuro

**Yeah, this is my first fanfic of Durarara! And I have never really written something like this before. Sorry about disappointments and misspellings.**

**I don't own Durarara!  
><strong>

**This is gonna be Izuo as IzayaxShizuo.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. Birds sang their beautiful songs and people walked on the streets. But then it happened. Someone screamed man's name "Izaya" and venchine machine flied through air, aiming to hit certain someone on the head with it and causing oh so certain death to him. But as you all know this Izaya guy is too quick to get hit by a venchine machine.<p>

Izaya moved quickly out of the flying object's way and laughed when it missed him smoothly. "Oh Shizu-chan~! If you really want to kill me, then wait one million years more, but I dunno if you can even then! Hahahaha!"

Pointing his insult for his chaser, tall blond, who looked just like a serial killer who had had a bad day, answering to this teasing weasel brutally,

"I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I do! And who knows if fate is now on my side and you'll die today!"

* * *

><p>At the same time in the airport, mysterious foreigner, a stranger, comes outside from a while ago arrived plane. There was a lot of people, some were tourist and some had come home from their long travel. They moved pretty slowly, but it didn't bug the stranger.<p>

As the stranger moved in the crowd, she stretched her tired muscles (if she even had any) and sniffed the not-so-good air. Smile never left her face, when she viewed the view around her.

When she had got her luggage, she walked out of the airport. As she carried her luggage in cute red travelling bag with her other hand and on the other hand, she had little piece of paper where were written an address, that she stared all the time. She sniggered of the amusement that came to her mind,

"It's almost time. I have waited for this chance to see you again. It's been so long! Haah~ It's good to be home!"

The passing people looked her strangely, when they heard this weird person talking to herself. Oh how easy it is to confuse people. But now it was time to think a plan for certain someone(s). And so this mysterious stranger disappeared in the crowd of oblivious people.

* * *

><p>Izaya had successfully escaped from Shizuo. It was so thrilling to escape from the other, some kind of entertainment for him when he was bored. He hated the other so much that he would like to kill him, but for some reason he didn't. Shizuo was a monster, it wasn't so easy. And that was something that annoyed him certainly. His smile faded little when he though about it, but it came back, as he watched foolish humans that walked without worries past him. Oh how those carefree faces would drop to fearful look when his plan was about to come to the final. Valhalla wasn't so far anymore.<p>

Izaya walked on the street glancing at every person who walked past him. Nothing new, nothing interesting... When he'll reach to Valhalla, he wouldn't have to watch these mere humans boring everyday faces again.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard very familiar voice coming from somewhere far from his back, it was shouting his name. He was sure of Shizuo's coming as people started to scream and run far away. He sighed of troublesome and started to run again, as far away from the killermachine as he could.

The blond hadn't noticed him, but it was not so tempting to stay and wait him come to kill him. As he run in the crowd, he passed at the same time a foreign-looking female, who he didn't recognize. Tsk. It was annoying. He would have wanted to read up on this woman, because he was an informant broker after all and who knows if this one female could come and ruin everything? Maybe not that, but oh well, he could track this girl out some other time. Shizuo would catch him otherwise if he stayed any longer.

And so Izaya vanished to the crowd. As the woman, known as stranger, watched over her shoulder as how Izaya had vanished from sign, smiling greepily after him, "Prepare yourself because you can't go back when I step on the light and track your feelings for everyone to see."

The girl giggled and turned her gaze forward. She hymned some song that no one was sure what it really was.

* * *

><p>Shizuo felt irritated. Tired. He was tired of all this. He knew that he couldn't success with trying to kill Izaya, and even if he did, he wouldn't really kill him. Why you ask? Because he wasn't as brutal person as he tried to act. Though Izaya was other story. He hadn't changed at all, or was it the other round? Dunno, don't care... Okay, he cared, but that was not the point here! How did it even come to this? Doesn't matter, he has a very important meeting and Izaya had come from nowhere, as his coming friend had guessed. How bothersome...<p>

Shizuo turned right at the next cross and what do you know? Very familiar scent was coming FAR beyond his appearance. **_Izaya_**. Would it be a good idea to let him be, when his friend was likely already in Ikebukuro? No... Not yet. He didn't want Izaya to know, who his friend was yet, it would ruin all the fun. Not so much thinking about it, Shizuo went to the closest sign and lifted it out off the ground with one hand.

Now he just needed to make sure that Izaya knew he was near searching him, and oh so obviliously he would run away because he didn't want to get bad injuries on his handsome face, he supposed? And so Shizuo started to swing the sign on his wrist and yell flea's name. People around him started to panic as he destroyed something near them and ran for their lifes.

"It's Heiwajima Shizuo! The peace breaker!" Some man shouted as a warning to other people who were near.

Shizuo himself loved peace, but never got it, thanks to "someone". Well, now Izaya would propably be running away. And as he had guessed, he saw Izaya far away running and then he vanished. Though, there had been a posibility that he wouldn't had run and waited for him instead.

When he put the sign back to the ground, he continued his journey. People around had calmed down also, luckily. He stopped for a smoke break. His friend has already left the airport, he was sure of it.

As he took one tobacco from his pocket and lighted it, he leaned on a nearby wall and sinked in his thoughts when he closed his eyes. The weather was so nice as the beautiful bright sun warmed his every body part.

"Hoping for a tan, Shizuo-kun? If so, take your clothes off and go take sun on the beach. That would work better than clothes on and even leaning on the brick wall~! Tee hee!" Shizuo knew that voice. It was as familiar to him as Kasuka's was. He had had to hear this teasing voice since he was child, but oh how long has it been now since the last time? Slowly Shizuo opened his eyes to see a woman before him. The so called stranger. But she was not a stranger for Shizuo. She was his childhood friend and infact, his cousin.

"Gero-ni!", Shizuo hugged the now-known-as Gero-ni. Shizuo couldn't stop smiling as he spoke to Gero-ni with a happy sounding voice, "I'm so happy to see you again! How long has it been? About 13 years?" He released his hold of Gero-ni as he analysed her from the toes to head. She had really changed a lot. But only from outside. When he had last seen her, she had been a brunette and all. Now she was blond... Like Shizuo himself. Her eyes were still brown, and her clothes are kinda cool-looking. She had a long shirt and black pants with long boots.

Gero-ni scratched her head, "Ah, has it been that long, ne? But I'm so happy that some einstein came up with a telephone! Ha ha!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she also analysed Shizuo, "Shizuo-kun! You are like another person now! I almost passed you, because you looked so unfamiliar. Like, blond hair, sunglasses, being good-looking and cute~! I liked the brunette version, but this blond version is addictive too! Who could have guessed that you would look so different, when you dyed your hair, not like only the hair, you have changed from every part. No wonder if Izaya can't recognize you."

Shizuo blushed little of embarrassment and all, he quickly signed with his hand a "stay quiet" sign. " Not so lound! You confuse outsiders here!" As this said Shizuo and Gero-ni continued their way to the hotel, that Gero-ni told him as they walked.

And so Shizuo forgot his squeamishness that Izaya had made him feel before.

* * *

><p><strong>And here ends the first chapter! This was a short chapter, sorry. I try my best with this story, but I cannot promise that it's gonna be good... <strong>


	2. To the hotel Sakura no Uta

**Okay all, here is the chapter 2. The characters are pretty much OOC in this whole story, sorry about that. **

**Misspellings and misunderstandings.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was nice walk, very quiet and wonderfully peaceful walk to the hotel that Gero-ni had mentioned as hotel Sakura no Uta. Name was quite nice sounding... Speaking of hotels, he should get vacation when Ikebukuro settles down after the huge coming event, which Izaya is about to start like... Three days later? Or when ever is a good weather to try to make some sort of great chaos, like? Dunno.<p>

When Shizuo was in his imagination world, Gero-ni viewed everything around her, studing all that moved and didn't move, even the rocks under her feet that passed. How nice... Everything is like then, when she lived in Ikebukuro. It's good, because it made everything easier to her to make her plan to continue without problems and modifications. Oh how this brings back memories...

Gero-ni noticed something and almost was jumping in place as she yelled to Shizuo, "Shizuo-kun! Shizuo-kun! Look! Do you see that?"

At the same time Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and tried to get what Gero-ni implied.

"What?" he asked. Gero-ni pointed with her finger to a certain place where seemed to be an old angel statue. Oh. He remembered this one, they came here when they were still kids. Beautiful park with pretty sakuras, and the flowers that didn't grow anywhere else in Ikebukuro, but here.

"Oh, I do see what you mean. What? Didn't believe it where still here?" Shizuo asked in disbelief.

Gero-ni looked at him relieved-looking, "Well, I haven't been in Japan for 13 years. It's so old and pretty statue that I though it would have been gone already... Heh. We're so close at my old home, that I couldn't even believe what I see." Gero-ni touched the statue. "Was this Anemoyri?"

Shizuo crossed his arms as he too stared the statue. "Yes... Anemoyri it is."

Gero-ni turned her gaze at Shizuo. "Have you ever met her?" Shizuo was quiet for some seconds, then he turned his gaze up to the blue sky. Oh how nice it really is.

"I have," he answered after the pause.

Well, he was an ancient after all, and he had met everyone, who lived in Valhalla, and those who just dropped by there. Like Anemoyri, who after her death, had been given a chance to live there, was believed as a wish and peace granter as Ikebukuro's protector. She is kind, and little... Weird? And she has a hobby to tease others a little, someone like _him_ for example. Annoying one somehow. She once told him that her long gone lover had made this statue of her as an angel. People back then wanted to put it here.

Gero-ni is kind of interested in Anemoyri... Should he tell her, that Anemoyri has... Unexpected persona? _Nah._ She can meet her herself, but when he thought about it, those two weren't so different... They would be friends in no time and then the two of them would ally and tease him with two times worse teasing than when alone.

He can worry about that another time, he had something else to do than thinking about that. What? Readers are getting confused? Well they have to wait until this thing becomes a topic in this story!

Shizuo stayed silent as did Gero-ni, who looked one more time at the statue and then they continued their walk to the hotel again.

* * *

><p>As in same time, Izaya was so frustrated. It was so nice day, but nothing happened since the morning incident. Izaya sat on his chair in his office that was in <strong>Ikebukuro<strong>. He had bought this one for his plan. It almost looks like the one in Shinjuku, but this one here is only temporary. _Here is not as cozy..._

Namie studied something from his bookself and he was not even bothering to ask what. He guessed from the cover of the book that it was about something historical. And his new friends had gone somewhere, for his luck. It was so boring...

He would like to annoy Shizuo. How nice it was when he did that to Shizuo, who in return acted so angrily toward him and made many emotional faces that nobody else couldn't do. Those emotions made him thrill of excitment that the other gave him. It was...pleasuring him to no end. He couldn't image world without Shizuo, or actually he could, too easily.

It would be so boring world. But world is big! There is many strong and special people. For example, Fanze Torn'e De Oltland. But he hated that one, nerve-racking case. He was stronger than Shizuo and as fast as he himself was. Not to mention, he also was kind of a smart one, but when that guy wanted something, he even used force to get it. So much power he had, rich, and women drooled for him. Womanizer, that guy really was.

Oh how he would want to see when someone would refuse to be his lover. But that was not possible, every woman liked Fanze, he was handsome, or so his sisters said the other day, when they were visiting. But for him, Fanze never was at the same level as Shizuo.

Shizuo was attractive, he had to admit. And everyone liked him... NOT LIKE HE LIKED SHIZUO, HELL NO! Shizuo was friendly towards everybody, but except himself of course. Okay, not to all, only for those who didn't annoy him. But would Shizuo ever be friends with him if he tried to be nice to him? ... Nah. Impossible. Maybe he should stop thinking about that annoying blond for a few seconds. He hated him, but he always thought about the other, why?

"..."

Okay, that's it! Izaya twirled in his chair. Time to chat with our dear friend Tanaka Taro. His plan was starting to move on to the next step.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 years before<strong>_

"Hey, Shizuo." A young brown haired girl murmured for Shizuo, who watched the sunsetting. Why was sun so beautiful, when it was setting and rising? One of those mysteries that never could have an answer...

"What?" As Shizuo continnued viewing the sun, the girl turned her face to Shizuo, "Will you miss me when I'm not here?"

Shizuo eyes turned to the girl. Miss? Of course he would miss her, "Of course, you are my friend Gero-ni."

Gero-ni smiled little. She turned her gaze to the view in front of them, "I see. But... I'm still worried. Who will protect you when I'm in some other country, in Finland! Can you image? We can't see each other because my parents got job there and desided to move there after accepting it... I can't think anything as irksome." Gero-ni sighed of frustration, "Well, I guess Kasuka-kun will look after you."

Gero-ni made teasing smile on her face, "He hee~! But don't rejoice yet! When I'm old enough to go to the world, I'll move to Ike again! Then we can hang out again, like always! Believe me, when the time is right and you really need me, I'll be here by your side. I promise that."

Shizuo stared at Gero-ni as he listened her. Such promises she made to him. Why? He wasn't that special... He was mad, because he knew that he troubled Gero-ni, but he was also happy to have a friend like her. Smile came to Shizuo's face as he nodded for Gero-ni.

Gero-ni looked at him and as a final time they spoke face to face, when Gero-ni's parents called her, without goodbyes Gero-ni said a smile on her face, "We're best friends forever, right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to the current time<strong>_

Shizuo opened his eyes. He had sank to his memories, while not noticing. Gero-ni had moved, because of her parents, who had got a job far away, and after these long 13 years, she was right now walking with him on these familiar streets, past all these same builtings and places that the two of them had walked past, when the two of them were kids. Oh how he had missed it.

Gero-ni was unlike others. She was kind to him, and wasn't scared of him when other children and adults had stared at him like he was some kind of an alien. No... He wasn't ordinary, but it didn't mean he wasn't human. Humans... Why they thought that if something was different from them, they could do anything to it like it hasn't any emotions. Hurt. Hate. Mock. Laugh. Change... It's a lie to make everyone believe that anything can change, because it's not true. Maybe some can, but not all. And some who change, change as in evil matter. Everyone try to change because other's try to make them. Annoying... He thought too much again.

At the same time Gero-ni stopped, "Where here~!" Shizuo walked next to Gero-ni and gazed the big hotel in front of them. _Wow_. It was kinda fancy-looking. How rich Gero-ni even was? Well, being as an akaner was kind of dangerous job, if what Gero-ni had told him was true, people even died on their missions. Interesting though.

"Sakura no Uta..." Hell, it really was the right hotel if you can believe that big name tag on the building's wall.

"Neat, huh? Let's go in! I wanna see my room~," as she said that they went inside the hotel to the info. Gero-ni got a key and they both went to the elevator and picked the top floor's number.

"Man... I hate elevators."

Gero-ni looked at him with unterstanding eyes, "I don't like them either so much, but it's quicker." Shizuo sighed of frustration.

As they got to the upper lever and found the right door, Gero-ni picked her rooms key and opened the door. Gero-ni and Shizuo went inside, and before them was very nice looking apartment with all the fancy stuff.

Gero-ni searched through every door and the rooms behind them and when she found her bedroom and took her bag there, she came back and eyed every single thing and room in their very details.

"**COOOL~!**" You could even see stars in her eyes, when she explored her new home. Shizuo had to admit that this place was nicer than he had thought.

Gero-ni went to the bedroom again, where she opened her luggage bag and started to remove things from it. Shizuo crossed his arms and watched as Gero-ni was focused when she seemed to think were she would put all her things. She had kind a few of stuff with her, even though she moved here. It was a good thing too, of course. More space for new things.

But while Gero-ni was absorbed in her doing, Shizuo stared with intererst at Gero-ni's look on her face. It was focused-looking like before, but she seemed to be sailing in her hidden world, thinking something with serious matter.

Shizuo had known Gero-ni so long that he knew that she wasn't even thinking anymore about the arrangement, like she let him think... She had something in her mysterious mind that she won't tell him.

It was not a first time, when she did that. Even though Gero-ni was nice to him in her own way, she always tried to do things for him without his permission and knowing. Those things she _claimed_ to be for his best. She was troublesome... And it was his own fault.

When Gero-ni had everything settled down, she turned to Shizuo, "Ne, Shizuo... Would you want to go to that info guy down there and report of my successful move in?"

Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts._ Eh?_ Does she have to report about something as unnecessary as that for the hotel? Oh, he doesn't understand hotels and their rules at all. Well, if Gero-ni insists.

"Understood."

When Shizuo left the room, Gero-ni took her phone from her pocket. She started to type on the buttons.

Sorry Shizuo, but her plans are not something that she could tell to him, so she needed to mislead the other to go somewhere else while she could carry on with her plan. She _knew_ that Shizuo _knew_ that she had something in her mind. His expression on his face was so serious and even little dark back there, when she turned to him to ask to do a favor. Oh how Shizuo would hate her... And will hate her.

**CHATROOM**

.

.

.

_Gero-ni has joined the chat._

. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the second chapter. I'm vewy sowwy! I got problems with words when I tried to make them on my head like "what is it called when he does that?" and " what is the right word? what is he even doing?" But I did my best, as I could. I don't have good imagination as you can see. My writing sucks, but it's done and the next will be chapter 3. There's many things that doesn't even have anything to do with Durarara!, Like Anemoyri. Just popped to my head... Even Gero-ni's career is from my head. And the ancient thing. -_- Oh man. I'm scared to death to let you read the next chapter when it's done... <strong>


	3. Danger or not danger

**Okay! Here is chapter 3! I hope my OOC charas and story doesn't bother you too much. Oh and sorry, this is messy and has disappointments and misspellings...**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was walking slowly down the stairs. He had chosen not to use the elevator, with Gero-ni he would, but alone, no freaking way. With his luck, he would only break it, and then there would be in the newspaper that someone had died in a elevator accident... He has never liked elevators anyway.<p>

When Shizuo got to the ground floor's hall, he located the info, were was this man from before, to who Gero-ni had sign up herself. The guy gave her the key and she and Shizuo had left to upper floors, but as they left that time, Shizuo had felt unconfortable stare at his back. He knew that it was this man's.

When Shizuo approached the info, the man noticed him and turned his face to face Shizuo with sickeningly sweet smile. Shizuo would have wanted to vomit, or rather hit the man's face so hard that he wouldn't be able to smile like that, **ever** again. But he'll stand it... _Maybe_.

"Ah, was the lady from before happy with her room?" The man asked as he eyed Shizuo. Shizuo didn't care, though he felt unconfortable.

He'll have to make things clear that he can get back to Gero-ni and far away from this man as fast as the fastest sports car could, "Yes, she was. She has moved successfully to her room. And now I'll be going back-" Shizuo couldn't finish his line as the man rudely cut him off, "Say, you can't see beautiful man everyday..." The man's eyes wandered on Shizuo again, "You are waay~ too good-looking to be even a human. I'm not interested in men, but if it's you, I can do an exception. What do you say? Are you interested?"

Shizuo face went white. He could even feel his sweat drop. Oi... You gotta be kidding, though he _knew_ this would somehow happen, but seriously? Did this guy even know who he was talking to... Shizuo's eyes spotted the ring on the man's left hand's ring finger. This guy... was a son of a _bitch_. He felt sorry for the man's wife to be married to such an asshole. He so wanted to hit this certain human's face to a new shape. _Calm down... No violence, or you'll just trouble Gero-ni..._

As he had himself calmed down, he still had a urge to irritate this man. He glanced the man evily, but changed it to a forced smile as he spoke, "Oh, maybe I would be, but you know... That ring on your finger looks nice. Where do you need me to seduce you? Isn't it fun enough to play your mind/blabber games with your 'forever yours' wife?" As this said, the man sweared as he had remembered his wedding ring on his finger too late.

Shizuo leaned little closer to the man's face. His eyes narrowed and his face darkened, "_I_ _**hate**_ _cheaters_."

You could even see how the man in front of Shizuo started to shiver like crazy. He apologized to Shizuo as bowing his head at the same time. Shizuo looked the man coldly, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to your wife..."

As the incident was finally over, Shizuo headed to the stairs, which he had used not so long ago. _Damn it all..._ That had taken more time than he had originally planned. Thanks to that, Gero-ni has had more time to do whatever she was doing. She was so damn cunning.

He had danced as she had expected him to do.

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM<strong>

_Gero-ni_

Hello~! It's been a while since the last time I was here.

_Kanra_

Gero-ni~! Where have you been? Tanaka Taro has been so worried~

_Tanaka Taro_

E-eeh? °Д°" But I don't even know her!

_Gero-ni_

Don't worry Taro-kun. I know_** you**_~

_Tanaka Taro_

Ha- ha ha ha. You got me there. ^_^

_Gero-ni_

First thing about me, I lie only if there is no other option...

_Tanaka Taro_

Eh?

_Gero-ni_

Thee~! I'm just joking! ^ㅂ^

_Kanra_

You really don't change (⌒▽⌒)

_Gero-ni_

I do change! Oh... Forget that. I don't change anymore... I'm already an adult...

_Tanaka Taro_

Can I even call you an _**ADULT**_? O.O"

_Kanra_

You're confusing our poor friend.

_Gero-ni_

Hm? No, he is confusing _me_!

_Tanaka Taro_

How's that even possible? （゜Д゜）

_Gero-ni_

For first, you expect me to be **normal**, and for second... Well...Uh... You have weird name!

_Tanaka Taro_

. . . . . You made that final up, didn't you?

_Gero-ni_

. . . . . Nooo~ Why do you think that? ヽ(´ｰ｀ )ﾉ

_Tanaka Taro_

Lol. (￣ー￣)

_Kanra_

But you really have a weird name...

_Tanaka Taro_

Ugh... ^_^"

_Gero-ni_

You have weird name too, Kanra~! ^3^

_Tanaka Taro_

And you too, Gero-ni. Everybody seems to have these days likely.

_Gero-ni_

Yeah~! Oh Kanra, by the way... How are ya doing?

_Kanra_

. . . . .

[Private mode] _Kanra_

Heh. I'm not telling, you could be some kind of a secret agent! I'll surrender!

[Private mode] _Gero-ni_

Why~? We have chatted before, Kanra-kun. Oh and, hands up! Agent 007 saves the day!~ ^o^/

[Private mode] _Kanra_

I have never trusted anyone seriously, even so called "friends". And you are not an exception~!

[Private mode] _Gero-ni_

HOW MEAN! Not like I really cared about your other "friends" but I am **trustworthy** friend! And I know some of those "friends" you have, are as worthy~

[Private mode] _Kanra_

There is no such a thing. No one is worth for that kind of a title, or what ever award title you are making...

[Private mode] _Gero-ni_

Ah~ how fun it would be to win an oscar of that . . .

[Private mode] _Kanra_

. . . . Still, it is no.

[Private mode] _Gero-ni_

Damn, you're difficult one...

[Private mode] _Kanra_

I'm just the lovely me~!

[Private mode] _Gero-ni_

My lovely friend~! If you would like, I could introduce my **best friend** to you! He is nice. In many ways XD if you know what I mean~ Then you two could chat together, and then you'll just fall in l~**ower** places! YEAH! In lower places you fall! Haha! A-anyway. He's my best friend for many reasons! For example, he's not like other people. I could ask him to come as new one to the chat. Send a message if you are interested. Oh and tell also when!

[Private mode] _Kanra_

Eh?

[Private mode] _Gero-ni_

I'll be going, my friend is waiting for me, but I say this, if you don't trust others, and only make them dance with your tune, I'll say that there is so few of those who can accept it. And those few are the "true friends" you look for. They'll stand by your side, when ever you need it. Valhalla can't make your miseries disappear. You want something exciting, I know, and that makes you special. You'll have to choose between two (for you) difficult choices in future, but I believe you'll pick the right one. See you, _**Izaya-kun**_!

[Private mode] _Kanra_

!

_Gero-ni_

See you again Tanaka Taro! I promise we'll chat more next time! I'll be off then~ ^‿‿^ /

_Gero-ni has left the chat._

_Tanaka Taro_

...What were you two talking about, Kanra?

_Kanra_

Nothing important~! Anyway, I'll be going too, thank you for the company~

_Tanaka Taro_

Eh? Orihara-san, wait!

_Kanra has left the chat._

_Tanaka Taro_

Great... I failed. Now what will I do?...

_Tanaka Taro has left the chat._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gero-ni shut her phone and slipped it in to her pocket just before Shizuo appeared in front of her. <em>Scary~<em> Gero-ni saw from Shizuo's face that he had his doubts of what she had been doing, while he was gone, and there seemed to be little something else too... It seems that he "loved" her idea to go to have a nice talk with that info man in the lobby. She had noticed that the man was interested in Shizuo somehow back there. Too bad for Shizuo, but she needed more time.

"Shizuo~! Did you have a nice chat with that man downstairs?" Gero-ni asked as she winked her eye for Shizuo.

Of course, Shizuo didn't take it so lightly, "Oh~? Of course! Like in **hell **I did! You really knew that the info man had set his freaking eyes on me, and you knew that he would slow me down that you could make in time to finish with your-... Whatever-you-are-doing! Gero-ni! What the hell were you thinking? And could you _please_, tell me what you were doing?"

Gero-ni stayed silent.

". . . . ."

". . . . . ."

After a long silent Shizuo sighed as giving up, "Fine. Don't tell me, but I tell you that I don't like it when you do this kind of things without my knowledge."

Gero-ni felt relieved. She knew Shizuo was a nice person. He always let their arguments just slip like that. He never forced her to tell anything to him. That is something she liked in him. He always has been on her side. And now, it is her turn. She would protect Shizuo, cheer him and such, she had given her word for it. Not even that "one shitty guy" could harm him.

"Gero-ni? You still in this world?" Shizuo asked her, which made her snap out of her thoughts. She lifted her eyes to Shizuo's, "Yes I am!"

Shizuo smiled at her as he hit her back with his hand friendly, "Good! Then let's go." As this said, Shizuo left the room. Gero-ni took a red colored handbag which he had set ready before and followed Shizuo out of the hotel.

When they got out of the hotel, Shizuo suggested that he could show her places and even introduce to the other people, like to "Shizuo's friends" if there was a chance.

She has heard something of his friends when she and Shizuo had been in contact, but she has never met face to face them, only Shinra was an exception. But it's a other story that she has seen the others before. Her job makes her pretty much kind-a-like-stalker... OR you could just say that spying and getting information is so familiar to her because of her everyday job.

It would be a lie to say that she hadn't been watching Shizuo's back these whole thirteen years. What? This guy makes anybody concerned. It's not easy to know Shizuo fully. There are many things that his friends don't know. Shizuo has his secrets. And she can say, that there is some things that she too, doesn't know about Shizuo, when she thought about it.

Even though she "stalks" her lovely cousin, it's doesn't mean that it would have been easy to do such a thing from far away. And she knows that Shizuo can handle himself... Somehow. So she doesn't need to spy him so perfectly. It's not fun to know all, anyway.

But if she now would get to the point and think a plan, 'How to you get Shizuo sign up to the chatroom and make him chit-chat with Izaya?'. Maybe she doesn't need such a plan when she could just ask. Could it be so simple?

When Gero-ni tried to make the right words in her mind, Shizuo interrupted her flow of thoughts as he stopped walking.

Gero-ni stopped too and looked at Shizuo, who looked like thinking something. Gero-ni turned her gaze to forward, right to the certain building where Shizuo seemed to stare, like there was something abnormal. Oh, but hey, isn't that Russian Sushi? Maybe she'll order something from there later on...

Shizuo started to move again, "So Simon will be the first one you meet, lucky you..." Shizuo smirked at her and led her forward.

When they were close enough to see people better from the crowd, she noticed very tall person right in front of her. Taller that Shizuo... She has seen him from screen when she was 'studying' Shizuo's friends, and she can say that there he looked more shorter. But there is many kind of people in the world. So this must be...

"Yo, Simon!" Shizuo started and raised his hand to greet Simon.

"Aa, Shizuo! Nice to see you! Came to eat sushi? Sushi good, try it!" Simon answered to Shizuo, who waved his hand as no, "Not now at least. I'm showing Gero-ni around." He pointed his hand toward her.

Simon blinked his eyes as he looked Gero-ni. Gero-ni politely bowed for Simon and introduced herself for the man, "Nice to meet you! I'm Gero-ni and you must be Simon Brezhnev. I have heard a lot about you."

Simon only narrowed little his eyes, but only that Gero-ni could noticed. Her smile dropped a little.

At the same time, an old lady asked from Shizuo some help. She didn't hear what, she had to be aware because of Simon, who kept glaring Gero-ni in the eyes. If stare could kill, she would be lying on the dirty ground already.

People passed them and Shizuo went with the old lady somewhere, _"I'll be right back"_ he only said.

When Shizuo was out from the sight, Simon finally spoke, "You are a fox, cunning and bad one, maybe even worse one than Izaya. Dangerous." He started to speak in Russian, but thank you god, she understands it a little. Simon continued," Why don't you use your real name? Does it tell your story too easily? I can see that you are a troublemaker."

Gero-ni's sweat dropped. _This man_, with bad japanese, but with good Russian, can tell all that by just looking at her? _Wooow~_ Gero-ni corrected her posture and answered to Simon, "Say, you really are good! I'm impressed! As answering to your questions, I use 'Gero-ni', because I really don't want people to know me! As you guessed. _And because I am honored to carry it_. But you know, I'm not too stupid that I would cross the line. Maybe I am dangerous, but I don't have intent to be something like that. Not danger for you then. And about the Izaya thing... I don't believe that I'm so much worse than Izaya. I have my own plans. But I assure you that it's only something good! It will make, uh or maybe, Ikebukuro little more peaceful... Shizuo will like it! ...Afterwards."

Simon only nodded little, but his face was still deadly serious. Gero-ni smiled.

"You want sushi, Gero-ni? Sushi good!", Simon said suddenly in Japanese as the reason could be called 'Shizuo is back'. Gero-ni only shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Maybe later. Now we will continue our journey".

When Shizuo got to them, in the same time Gero-ni captured his left arm and draw with her along.

Shizuo was little confused. After all, he just got back, but more confused he seemed to be when Simon waved his hand at them and said in Russian, "I keep my eye on you", as he smiled for them, but for Gero-ni it was a warning. Shizuo doesn't understand Russian, and that was only a good thing at the moment.

Gero-ni waved back to Simon and responded, "I like you too! Laters!" _Damn it..._ She could only believe that if there was a murder, and the murderer was unknown, Simon would maybe doubt her first.

* * *

><p>Izaya was angry. Has he been too careless that he has let someone, who he doesn't even know, know him? That doesn't sound right. He was the one who should know all. How? She even knew about Valhalla!<p>

Thinking, Izaya spinned on his chair. He was alone this time in the room. Namie had left somewhere and that was a good thing. Everything was so wrong at the time. And like hell, he wouldn't let her laugh at him as like he has failed in everything. There is many alternatives, why this "Gero-ni" knows his identity. Like, she could have heard it from someone! Yeah, that must be it! But, from who?

Izaya stood up from his chair and looked down from the window. He watched as the people walked on the street and cars came and went. Some in chat knew that he is Kanra. Like Ryuugamine. But everybody he could thing of didn't seem to be people, who would tell to any stranger that he was Kanra... He knew everyone. But of course, his sisters could be one possibility... Maybe he should keep his eyes open now for this Gero-ni and all. She knew who he was, but she doens't seem to be harmful. What would she even do to him?

Izaya turned over and went to get his coat. Maybe fresh air would do good for him.

Outside in Ikebukuro, Izaya walked in his thoughts. He had met Gero-ni in the chat almost same time, when Ryuugamine called the first Dollar's meeting. He remembers that time. All the ringtones, all the people who stared Namie. Oh, how he would have wanted to laugh at her face in front of her... That was the time when Ryuugamine realized that Izaya was same person as Kanra...

But Gero-ni just appeared from nowhere. He failed to get information of her, even when he tried to ask directly from her, she didn't tell much. But she was nice to him in a way. When you think about it, he likes Gero-ni. There was something in her that reminds him of himself.

Izaya stopped and turned his face to right. There seemed to be Kadota and his company near the otaku duo's favorite shop. They often went there and bought some anime and manga. Can he even say _some_? They always left the shop with like ten-twenty books in their hands. There are so many abnormal people in this city... Izaya started to walk again and left Kadota with his friends behind.

He realized that when he thought about his "friends", he noticed that he was getting more and more interested in Gero-ni's so called best friend. Who he was? What kind of person he was? He has chatted with Gero-ni many times, and he knows that she won't hang out with people, who are pretty much like a shit. But why was she hanging with him then?

Still, to call someone her best friend, would be pretty interesting one, although he can image that he will get only disappointed in the person. Though, she mentioned that he is not like other people... Should he meet him?... Yeah, he should. More information could be obtained, if he discovers this person's identity, he could maybe get Gero-ni's too that way.

_"Send a message if you are interested!"_

When Izaya took his phone from his coat's pocket and was about to text a message, he noticed Shizuo, who was five meters away from him. Izaya stopped at that second and hide behind the nearest building.

When he was sure that Shizuo hadn't seen him he tried to get closer, as close that he was about two meters away from Shizuo. There was no people for some reason. Only he, Shizuo and some woman... _Huh? _Izaya tried to see the woman, who was standing in front of Shizuo.

Shizuo had crossed his arms and stared the woman. For his luck, Shizuo was standing his back toward him. Who the hell was that woman? What did he want from Shizuo? The woman, with black long curly hair, was kind of pretty and she had interesting looking clothes, like little antique, but the thing what disturbed him, was that the woman was taller than Shizuo! Not as tall as Simon, but still... It's not like he didn't like tall ones, but here has been a few tall women that he has seen, but there was this thing that this one had very weird aura around her... And it was kinda unusual that Shizuo talked with taller **female**.

Izaya tried to hear what they were talking about.

He heard Shizuo saying with angry tone, "The hell I care about what you people think! I do as I like!"

The woman looked Shizuo with displeased gaze as she answered to Shizuo with a angry voice, "We only think what is best for you! You are to be the chosen one's as we chose it to be." Shizuo looked the woman furiously as he said his own opinion, "Your chosen one is shit! I really don't care to become anyone's!"

Shizuo and the woman glared angrily each other in their flaming eyes and then they both just turned their face other way as sign of being tired of arguing. Chosen one, eh? Is Shizuo getting married or something?

Shizuo turned himself to right and muttered for the woman without looking at her, "I don't wanna hear another word of that anymore! You all should mind your own business, not mine! In the future we'll see what happens. Until then!" Shizuo walked angrily away, apparently heading to the Russian Sushi. Izaya could even see him grinding his teeth... Shizuo was pretty pissed.

When Izaya turned his gaze back to the woman, he saw how she watched Shizuo leaving. When the blond disappeared from the sight, she turned her gaze to Izaya. Both eyes met and the woman's dark colored orbs narrowed slowly, like there was something she didn't like in him. Then she just turned her back to him rudely and headed forward. This woman was annoying...

When Izaya was about to go after her, there were people suddenly walking everywhere. The woman vanished and Izaya just stood stunned in the middle of the street with many people who passed him. He didn't understand anything at all! That woman seemed to hate him for some reason,maybe she is just influenced by Shizuo... But he has never even seen that woman before. Who was she?

When Izaya got rid of his flood of questions, he remembered that he had to send a certain message to Gero-ni. As he typed the text to the phone, he sent it to Gero-ni.

He got an answer little later and as he readed it, there was single "Ok!" written in it. Okay, now he could go annoy Shizuo, but maybe he'll just keep everything he heard and saw in his head until he knows more of it, _if possible_. Until then he'll just keep on with his plans. And so, Izaya went to look for Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Shizuo didn't know what to think. It was so frustrating to argue about such a stupid subject with Nelia. The black haired woman wasn't so bad really, although she agrees with the rest of Valhalla folks that he should go with that shit head... That bastard wasn't so bad, he was nice to everyone, sometimes... But all the negative things about him where a problem for Shizuo. <em>The headache..<em>. He hated that guy even more than Izaya! He maybe a bit of fears him, too. He didn't want to think about that asshole, neither about the other asshole. But as about Nelia, when she came to him in disguise of an old lady, even Gero-ni of all the people didn't notice anything. A disguise for a human eye. Well, at the moment it was a good thing that Gero-ni didn't realize anything. He doesn't want that she sticks her nose to his affairs like those other ones do. Gero-ni would too, if she knew.

Shizuo walked with Gero-ni at the street. Gero-ni asked some things of the city from Shizuo, and he gave an answer for them all.

When they were walking in silence, suddenly it was broken by Gero-ni's phone, which said, "You've got a mail~!"

Gero-ni took her phone from her handbag and read the message on it. He hopes that only his eyes were playing with him, because the way Gero-ni smiled after reading it, was little scary. He saw how Gero-ni typed "Ok!" to the phone as an answer to the sender.

She shut her phone and looked up and in the same time her eyes seemed to stuck to the shop building near them. Clothing store... How ironic, Gero-ni was a woman after all. How she would yell at him if he said it out lound.

"I'll go see what kind of clothes they have!" Gero-ni's eyes sparkled of excitement. Shizuo smiled to her, "I'll wait outside. Today is so nice weather."

Gero-ni smiled as she nodded for him and went inside the store. Shizuo leaned toward the store's wall. The sun was so nice... It was warm and all. Gero-ni was going to take her time in there so he can finally rest a little. This day has been so tiring... Gero-ni had been so fussy today, why is that? As he shut slowly his eyes, he sank in to his thoughts again.

Shizuo was bothered with a thing or two. Like the thing that Gero-ni was acting little weird and Simon was not any better, when they left from Russian Sushi. Something tells him that Gero-ni's and Simon's terms are a bit messy._ Fuck_. It was supposed to go like they hold their hands and there would be some rainbows and such. But he sees it like they are having a kung fu fight at a very stormy day that there is even a tornado destroying everything from the background! Somehow this day has been some kind of a nightmare. First Izaya appeared when he was going to fetch Gero-ni, then the info man who still makes him sick, then Gero-ni hiding something that seems to be only nothing good, and then Valhalla folks complaining to him about that _thing_...

Shizuo sighed of the pressure that others gave him. Will they ever let him decide of his own life, what he wants and doesn't want? _Curse everything..._ He can only hope that the rest of the day looks bright. Everything has been like hell to him already. Hopefully all bad has happened already, or has it?

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes... To see one and the only person's face, which he didn't want to see at the very moment, only about fifty centimetres away from his face.

"Nice to see you again, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said to him with his usual shitty smile on his face.

"...This day really sucks".

* * *

><p><strong>Too much things to do... That's why this is little late. ^_^" The Simon part slowed me down too. It was hard to make his "serious" side, ho ho. Izaya was difficult too... As you can see, this chapter was little... Crappy one. Or so I think. Sorry! I tried and now I can start to write the 4 chapter. Untill then~!<strong>


	4. Together! Or not?

**Here is chapter 4! Okay... I'm sorry, this is not so good story, but like I always say, **_**I tried**_**...**

**Misunterstandings and misspellings. **

* * *

><p>The people stayed still for a moment when they were staring at the two men, but hurriedly moved again when fear was forcing their feet to walk again. People were just too scared to even look at them.<p>

The atmosphere was dark around Izaya and Shizuo, who were standing next to the clothing shop to which Gero-ni had entered not a while ago. Izaya smirked at Shizuo as he said, "What's with that face? Not happy to see me so soon?" Shizuo only glared at him, when he tried to keep his voice calm, "It was already enough, when I saw your shitty mug once this day. But even better it would be if you would disappear from Ikebukuro!"

Izaya only laughed at Shizuo's direct answer, "Ha ha ha! It's just impossible~ I like this place, that is why I am here always. You're so cruel, Shizu-chan! I almost jump for joy when I see you~!"

Shizuo crossed his arms and stared at Izaya, "I HAVE noticed that you are very fond of me and it already makes you creepier than you already are!" Izaya turned his back to him, "Everything different always makes someone to dislike, like of envy. So typical. I'm happy as the way I am~!"

Izaya started to walk away irritatingly. Shizuo could only think that when Izaya would be far enough, he would throw a knife at him, or say something that would piss him off and then the daily marathon routine would start again. Gero-ni is still in the shop, maybe he'll just try to make this quickly over with.

"Are you sure, Izaya-kun?" He blurted before he could even think what he had just said. Izaya seemed to freeze right in front of his eyes. He turned his face to see his, as he glared him with a mixture of anger and wonder? Did he say too much already? Izaya's eyes made him feel quite unpleasant, like he had done something wrong. Maybe it was all this lying and such...

Slowly Izaya forced the usual smirk on his face as he asked him, "What do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's voice sounded sharp.

Shizuo slightly changed his position, facing Izaya and trying to make in his head correct answer, "Of course you would say that you are happy as the way you are, but to me, you lie like always. There is a possibility that people lie with 1/3% chance a day, for someone and even to him/herself. But you lie to everyone, whoever you are talking, with 2/3% chance maybe even with the full 100%, I dunno. You even lie to yourself though you perfectly know it. Admit it, Izaya. You're not any better than other people."

Izaya was quiet, until suddenly he started to laugh like mad man.

"What's so funny?"

"Shizu-chan... You are always making some kind of mathematic resources, and I always wonder how you do that with your simple minded head! But my point is that they never make any sense. You are wrong~!" It was like Izaya shot these words through the taller man.

Shizuo started to grind his teeth, gaze on ground. He took hold of the nearest traffic sign and slowly started to pull it from the ground. _Annoying. Frustrating_. Stress was starting to gather to his head.

"You're always so annoying. Wanna try dying for once?!" Shizuo shouted to the other man and at the same time, the ground released the now on Shizuo's hands flailing sign. Izaya only smiled at him and took his switchblade from his coat's pocket and pointed with it Shizuo. The blond threw the sign with full force toward Izaya, who as always, dodged it just like that.

Izaya took the opportunity and charged towards Shizuo fast and attacked with his switchblade, but Shizuo was able to avoid it with only a little scratch on to his arm. Izaya moved quickly back and kept his red eyes on Shizuo, as careful as he was. The brunette man moved all the time little backwards as the other man came to the usual distance. Shizuo noticed little later the thing that Izaya tried to take him all the time little further away from the clothing shop.

When Shizuo was about to slow and go back little, Izaya took with his other hand from his pocket little knifes and threw them one by one at the big pole that was near, and it fell down right towards Shizuo. He didn't have much choice but to jump from it's way to the way where Izaya was trying to make him follow him. _Why? I have better things to do than chasing after a flea!_

The clothing shop was already far behind when Izaya had took Shizuo to somewhere around Ikebukuro, where not as much people as where they had left were. Izaya smiled at him as the reason you could say, to piss him off. Shizuo glared the other murderously and showed his teeth. The both of them had stopped for a little fight break. But before they could do anything, Simon appeared from nowhere and came between them._ Always__ this guy pops out..._

Simon gazed the both of them and said like always, "Shizuo, Izaya. Fighting is bad! You two should eat sushi, sushi good!" For Shizuo's surprise the first one to complain was Izaya, "You really do pick the wrong time to interfere..."

Simon turned to face Izaya as he turned his back to Shizuo, "You don't sound good, Izaya. You should eat sushi!"

The hell, Simon was right, Izaya's voice sounded cold when he talked to the taller man all of sudden... There was that he had noticed that Izaya had been weird suddenly. When he met Izaya earlier today, he was his normal annoying self, but in their second 'meeting' he has been little... Off? And for some reason the other wanted him to chase after him forcefully. _Weird..._

When Shizuo turned his attention from the other men, he saw in the few of the people that where in there, two uncomfortably familiar men. They were dressed in black and you could say they looked like some tycoon's bodyguards. The both of them seemed to be looking for something, which he knew way too well what it was. Shizuo took the chance to sneak from Simon's and Izaya's notice and ran to the other way that where he had come from. To his lovely, peaceful apartment!

When he had survived far enough from the people back there and had made sure that no one had followed him, he slowed his pace to walk. He took his phone from his pocket and started to write a message for his cousin,

_"Sorry, but you'll have to explore__ the rest of Ikebukuro alone... I'm going home to get little rest, this day has been very tiresome. Sorry again... See you today in evening!~" _

_Send._

He doesn't need to explain anything for Gero-ni, she's smart and all to make her own conclusions. It's an relief, when his head was about to explode. But now he wanted nothing more than sleep in his soft bed. And so Shizuo wandered to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Gero-ni didn't know what to choose. Should she take the red t-shirt where was a text that said <em>'There is no such as a coincidence' <em>or the blue top with black across stripes. She has been a quite long time in the shop now, when she thought about it. She had almost forgotten the fact that poor Shizuo was waiting for her outside at a very warm day. Maybe she'll make sure that he hasn't died because of the heat...

Gero-ni walked to the store's window where she could see Shizuo standing in a little distance away from the shop, with Izaya._ EEEEH? _Gero-ni quickly hide herself next to the window. She peeked a little to see how the things where outside. Maybe they'll not... Oh never mind. Gero-ni saw how Shizuo pulled the traffic sign from the ground and tried to hit Izaya with it by throwing it at him. Izaya dodged it.

Gero-ni watched how the both men started to move all the time little further away. Where is Izaya taking Shizuo? _Geez_... Maybe she should go too already. Gero-ni eyed the clothes on her arms. Then she turned her gaze at the nearest mirror. But before she'll go, she'll have to do one thing. She chose to take the blue top and went to pay of it for the cashier.

As she paid, she asked from the cashier, if she could use the mirror. The woman smiled and nodded. Gero-ni went to the mirror and looked her own reflexion for a moment. She had quite long hair, she had to admit. So she took the longest part to her hand,_ so there was left medium long hair that had rose up slightly because of natural curls_, and lifted them up to her head's right and left side. She made of them two buns on her head and tied them tightly that she now had 'ox horns' hairstyle. Then she took two black colored silky hair bun covers from her handbag and holded them on her fist. She took the other of them and covered with it her right bun and tied it up. She did the same thing to her left side bun. Now she felt herself like Chinese street fighter. Nice. Her hair looked shorter, with two black balls on her head. This wasn't the first time she made this kind of chance to her look. Her long hair was sometimes a bother for her.

Gero-ni thanked the woman, and left the shop.

She made sure that Shizuo and Izaya had long gone, and continued to the way that Shizuo and she would have gone along after her shopping if Izaya hadn't come. She was lucky. Izaya would have seen her with Shizuo at the moment if she hadn't got the idea to do shopping. Hurray for women instincts! Izaya would have guessed all if he had seen her now. He will meet her too, alone. Maybe she'll go meet him later on today? But now she'll have to think about the chit chat problem...

Izaya had accepted the idea to meet her friend, but Shizuo was other thing, not like Izaya wouldn't if he knew, but maybe Shizuo would see it funny to chat with Izaya. Maybe puppy eyes and smart sounding reason would work? Try and you'll see.

She bumped on someone and almost fell on the ground of the force of the hit, but because she was too amazing to do so, the other to who she had bumped to lied now on the ground.

"Owwww..." the person on the ground complained. Quick analyze gave her results of the woman and the men company around her who looked little flinced of the sudden fall of their friend.

One woman, three man, woman had brown hair and black hat on her head as the overall outfit was black too, one of the men had his eyes closed and had casual clothes on, the other on right had long brown hair and cool-looking clothes on him, and the man on the middle, had hat too like the woman on ground, and is dressed in little confortable looking clothes... AND WHY THE HELL WAS SHE LOOKING AND DESCRIBING OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOTHES?

The one with eyes closed gave for the woman a hand and pulled her up. "You okay, Karisawa?", he asked. The woman smiled for the man and gave energetic answer, "Big deal, it was like being on Titanic that crashed on the iceberg!"

Gero-ni had to admit that she liked Karisawa's style already. All four's gazes turned to her.

"Sorry about that. I was in my thoughts and forgot that my legs were still walking forward," she apologized to Karisawa.

Karisawa smiled to her and waved her hand, "That's okay! I should have been aware too." The eyes closed man said to Karisawa, "Yeah, but you were too busy of telling about your yaoi manga's detail's for us, WHO don't want to hear a single thing of that..."

Karisawa turned to the man and looked him with a incredulous face as she said aloud, "EEEEHH~? But they are so amazing! You guys just haven't realized it yet!"

All three men flinced of just hearing such a horrible idea of Karisawa's as they seemed to image the thing in their heads. She could only think that she was right because all three of them started to turn green.

"Eeeh~? You like boys love, Karisawa?" Gero-ni asked. All four eyed her again. The men's eyes were horrified because of her question, but the horror vanished away as they forgot it as quickly as they had heard her question for some reason.

The man with hat seemed little ashamed as he realized that they had forgotten her already.

"We apology. I see that you're not the only one, who's mind is in other world," the man smiled at her. He pointed his hand the each friend around him as he introduced them, "The woman you bumped is Karisawa Erika, she's an otaku as maybe you realized. The man on her left is Yumasaki Walker, he's an otaku too. The next to me is Saburo Togusa, loves his van almost as much as his 'goddess' Hijiribe Ruri." He put his hand to his pocket to rest and introduced himself, "And I'm known as Kyohei Kadota".

Karisawa smirked evilly and added, "He is called as Dotachin too. Right, Dotachin~?"

Gero-ni saw how Kadota's face started to turn red as he heard the embarassing name... Well, she didn't see anything embarassing in it really, she also was 'Gero-ni', but hey, she liked her 'name', so...

"Oi, stop calling me that!" Kadota said. All four of them smiled still later on.

Gero-ni smiled of the amusement, these guys somehow reminded of her and Shizuo. She enjoyed to bully the other, and Shizuo got mad at her, but he knew of course that she just teased him with nonexistent things. Not like Shizuo didn't pay her back. She could hardly wait to tease the other, she has to catch up with the lost thirteen years.

"Nice to meet you. But unfortunately, you don't need to know my name, yet."

They all looked at her with confused faces. "What do you mean?" asked Togusa.

Gero-ni only smiled to them apologetically as she answered, "Don't worry, you guys have my name later on. Few days later, but now you can call me angel or what ever you like. The blond goes too. I moved to Ikebukuro just today and I..." She was interrupted by her phone's voice, "You've got a mail~!" She took it and checked the text on the screen.

"..."

After reading it, she put it back and sighed. Too bad. Now she has to continue by herself, but she had of course noticed that Shizuo seemed little tired earlier. Stress. The shame! She could only feel guilty. Had she too made Shizuo stressed?

When Gero-ni raised her head to see the four pals in front of her, she noticed that Karisawa eyed her curiously.

"What?" Gero-ni asked with smile.

Karisawa grinned to her and changed her position little without breaking the eye contact, "Hey Angel-chan, what was with that sigh? Your boyfriend canceled your date in the last minute?"

Gero-ni was wordless. Boyfriend? Well, if Shizuo wasn't her cousin, he would already be her man. The thought almost made her laugh, though. If she would now tell them that she got a mail from Shizuo, not only Karisawa's jaw would drop to the ground when her friends jaws would join her. And of course Gero-ni would laugh to all of them. The thought was alluring, but she couldn't tell them about who was her best friend yet.

"I don't have a boyfriend, never had one. There hasn't been anyone worthy." Gero-ni crossed her arms and smiled to the people in front of her that stared right back at her incredulously.

"WHAAAT?" They all almost screamed with one voice.

Gero-ni got confused and asked them, "What? You thought that I was a man's whore?" She tried to look hurt.

"N-NO! That's not it!" The first one to protest was Kadota who waved his hands furiously, like afraid that she would jump at to his throat and strangle him any minute now. Togusa joined him, "Y-yeah! It's just that we thought someone like you would have someone." Walker, Kadota and Karisawa nodded next to him agreeing with the opinion.

They all smiled to her, but the men shaked like crazy, she could see that they were sweating of nervousness. She was unexpected one but NOT THAT SCARY, NO WAY!

Gero-ni laughed at them so that water came to her eyes. If Shizuo would have been here, he would have laughed his head off and later on teased her like _"You know... You will never get married if you scare men away before they ever reach to you to ask your hand. Ha ha!" _She would answer in kind but she knew that Shizuo knew himself to have the same kind of a problem, but he didn't want any relationship. And that was the problem for her plan. _Shizuo... Why do you have to be so stupid? The bastard takes him if he won't do anything at all. _And that's why she is to do something!

"Relax! I don't get mad so easily as someone calling me a whore." Gero-ni chuckled little.

The men sighed of relief.

"Angel-chan, can I ask you something?" Karisawa asked as she eyed her with eyes that seemed to start to shine. Gero-ni nodded and Karisawa asked her question, "You asked me if I liked yaoi. Do YOU like yaoi?"

Gero-ni smirked at her only and that was enough to tell Karisawa the answer. Unfortunately, Walker, Kadota and Togusa too understood it.

Men seemed to turn green as they thought about Gero-ni liking boys love. They wouldn't get over it easily. Gero-ni gave them mean smirk and turned her back for all of them, "I'll be going now... I have things to do so I have to hurry if I want them all done today!" Karisawa took her hand and glared her begging but at the same time commanding, "Angel-chan, give me your phone number, so we can talk and go hanging out sometimes!"

Gero-ni stared Karisawa for a moment, "Works for me~!" And so they exchanged their phone numbers.

"Now we are friends!" Karisawa declared.

"Yup, but now I have to go. Bye!" Gero-ni waved to her new friends as goodbye and left them behind of her as she continued her journey.

What should she do now? There were much to do, so maybe she'll go meet the rest of the people, who were in her list, like dollars leader, as known also as Tanaka Taro, Ryuugamine Mikado, maybe she'll meet Saika too, Sonohara Anri. Somewhere here in this city was their friend Masaomi Kida with Mikajima Saki. Then there were that pair, Yagiri Seiji and Harima Mika, and the other pair that was for Shizuo important, Kishitani Shinra and Sturluson Celty.

There were a lot of more people too... But maybe she'll just start with the first ones that she had thought first. The kids she'll find today and tomorrow she could go meet Shinra and Celty with Shizuo, it was better that way, but she won't leave Izaya later on, no way, she'll go meet him today, and there would be Yagiri Namie too, so it would be two flies with one hit.

Now that she had made up with her mind, she went to look for the kids and vanished to the crowd.

* * *

><p>While Simon was scolding him, Izaya wasn't aware of the fact that Shizuo could or ever WOULD leave, when his and Simon's eyes would avert. This would be the first time... When Simon was done with him, he turned to Shizuo... Or where he had just a minute ago been when Izaya last saw him. <em>Eh? <em>

Simon looked confused too when he was wondering where the brutal blond had gone. "Shizuo?" He asked.

It seems that he and Simon had been too focused to argue that at some point Shizuo had sneaked out. How was he so careless to let his enemy slip out like that? It wasn't like him. But the thing that bothers him the most was that he wanted to take Shizuo somewhere else, but why? He didn't really care, but for some reason he was annoyed because it had failed. It was irritating in its way. He hasn't failed in anything really, but Shizuo was always different from other people. He really couldn't make him do things he wanted him to do, or he could make him do somethings, but it needed little more tactic to fulfil.

Izaya took the opportunity to leave before Simon could ask him something that he for the first time wouldn't have an answer. So he raised his hand to Simon and turned to make a run, "I'll have to get back to work now. Let's continue this some other time, See ya!"

Simon turned to him, but before he could ask anything, Izaya was already running away. So Simon was left there standing and staring Izaya's back with his serious face until he couldn't see the other anymore.

Izaya ran.

When he was sufficiently far away, he slowed for a walk. The city was busy and teeming with people as every day, but it didn't slow Izaya at all. He was on his thoughts as he passed people on the street. Damn it. How was everything going somehow upside down? It wasn't right. He didn't even understand himself! He felt strange. So human. Shizuo showed him new sides. He could tell when he was lying, but though he was simple in some things, he was sharp in some things. It was like making him neutral as it balanced him. There was something that he wouldn't get answer, ever.

He has to stop thinking about the other, it is freaking annoying, like Shizuo would probably think if he was him. Had the other same problem? Stupid question. Of course he had, he thought him in his worst nightmares ever. But he meant in other point. Like... in the strange feeling. It felt quite familiar now when he thought it... But for his irritation, he didn't remember when he had felt the same... It wasn't strong...but it maybe could grow still if he wasn't careful.

Then he heard weird noise and saw how Celty drove past with her motorbike. He forgot his thought right away as smile drew to his face. She hadn't seen him. She would maybe wanted to know why he had her head, but wouldn't ask about it straight. When he's going his plan's finals, he needed the head to open it's eyes. When it did, he wouldn't need it anymore...

And that was the time when he didn't need anyone anymore... No one. He should forget the past and move on, he knew it but he could never forget really, no matter how hard he ever tried.

_...-Move on. That is the thing what you can do._

Izaya glanced the last time to the direction in which the dullahan had driven and then headed back to his secret office.

* * *

><p>Mikado felt himself nervous as he walked with Anri so close that their hands almost touched. They were accompanied by Seiji and Mika who walked on their left side, as lovey dovey as they every single day have been. He was a kind of sad because he had failed with everyone's planned plan already at the first move. Izaya was very difficult person to talk to. If you told him something, he always had some kind of use of it.<p>

Izaya was a nice person, or so he could believe him to be. There was just something that made him...to hate other people. He always said that he loved people, but he really didn't know should he believe Izaya's words. After Izaya got out from the hospital, he really hasn't been 'a friend-like' with them. No one really cared when he was stabbed by someone and almost died, maybe that's why... Or not? But he has realized that the events in Ikebukuro have been more bigger that the first ones when he came to Ikebukuro.

But on the other way around, he hasn't seen Izaya and Shizuo destroying the city while they had their usual routines. There was like twice this day it but it has been a week since they last time did. But that is not the abnormal part here. Today the second one of their today's fights was interrupted by Simon. It sounded normal for beginning, but then Simon told him later on that Izaya wasn't alright, or so he understood him to say. And the one who had retreated from the battle was Shizuo, who had gone somewhere when Simon and Izaya didn't see. He almost didn't believe his ears...

And the female he had met in the chat, _when he tried to talk sense to Izaya's head_, was a mystery to him still. She had said something for Izaya and at the same time when she left, Izaya didn't want to chat anymore.

He stopped to think.

The others stopped as well, confused. Anri eyed him curiously as she asked, "What's wrong, Mikado-kun?"

Mikado looked them all concerned as he told them his thoughts about Izaya. Their expressions were understanding as they listened Mikado.

As he finished, Anri started to speak, "We are as worried as you are, Mikado-kun, but we really can't do anything about it. It all depends of Izaya, even though we know how it will turn to." Other nodded to show that they were thinking the same.

"If he wants people to love him, then he should treat them as well! He never has done anything to us that would make us to actually care. He will always be alone, or do you think there is someone who would like him as he is? I think all women just like his looks," Mika added.

Mika had her point, but he still wanted to think there was something that would stop Izaya. It was like he was the only one who was concerned about the older man... There was a fact that everyone would like to kill the other. It wouldn't be good if Izaya really was planning something.

As he was about to say something, he realized that his friends where staring somewhere far behind him as there would have been something odd. Mikado followed their gazes to see, a blond woman jumping in place as like to get his attention. Mikado felt himself so normal when he watched the weird woman, who seemed to be about over 20. She had medium long hair, with two black balls on her head. She had somehow interesting style in all, but the aura around her told him that she wasn't 'normal'. It was like she was same group with him and his friends.

The woman smiled when she realized that she had his attention finally and just waved her other hand. She didn't yell to them or anything, just used her body language to seemingly trying to tell him something.

"Do you know that woman, Ryuugamine?" Seiji asked him confused. But not as confused as Mikado who got the message finally from the female. Mikado didn't say anything, just stared.

Then the woman started to walk away.

"Wait!" Mikado yelled, but the woman didn't care. He was about to run after her, but then she just vanished from his sight as the crowd covered her like blanket a sleeping person. Mikado just stayed in place, as the others watched him curiously.

"Hey Mikado-kun, who was she?" Mika asked as she was stick to Seiji's hand. Anri stood next to her staring Mikado worriedly. Seiji just had this emotionless face at the moment as he waited for the answer.

Mikado didn't know what to say. He had chatted with this woman like a over hour ago, and now he already met her in person? He hardly knew what she was like but there was something familiar in her. She somehow reminded him of Shizuo...

Mikado smiled apologetically as he realized his lack of responding. They were his friends so he could open for them and tell all what he knew about this 'Gero-ni'. Maybe this stranger could help them with Izaya...

* * *

><p>It started to be already dark. Izaya watched from his window the starry night sky. It was eight p.m. Everything went so slowly... Namie arranged some papers to the folder. She had been somewhere lately, but he didn't really care where the woman visited. Her obsession for her brother made him quite sure that she was doing something to get rid of her brother's girlfriend. Or she just had some business.<p>

When she was done she took the folder and put it on the bookshelf and left the room. Izaya just kept staring at the people outside.

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts as he mirrored from the window a very familiar looking woman sitting on the couch, watching him with mischievous smile on her face.

"The view must be very nice to be in the wonderful wonderland so that you don't even notice when someone comes in. It's not a good habit. Someone could come and stab you!" The blond woman said with a cheery voice.

The woman was right. It would be already his second time in hospital by being stabbed. But maybe he wouldn't be as lucky as last time that he would survive.

"How did you get in?" Izaya asked.

The woman smiled, "Hee~ That woman let me in." She pointed with her finger at Namie, who boringly came to room with a pile of paper in her hands and started to arrange them. She turned to face him, "I don't let random people in if that is why you stare me murderously." She turned back to work.

Izaya sighed and turned his gaze back to the blond one, "So... Is there something I could help you with or why are you here?"

The blond stared right to his eyes, "There is... many things you could do to help me, but I'm not here because of that..." She kept little pause before she continued, "I just moved here, and I heard rumors about this Orihara Izaya, so I wanted to meet face to face to make sure what kind of place I have moved, again."

Izaya stared the woman stupidly, "Again?"

"When I was kid, I had to move from Ikebukuro... To abroad. I loved this place, all my friends, especially my lovely best friend... I didn't have many friends though... About like three or four? I have bad and good memories from this place." She closed her beautiful brown eyes...Which were so damn familiar, but he didn't again, recall anything..._ Fuck..._

"Are you listening?"

Izaya snapped out from his thoughts, "What?"

The female one eyed him_, he doubt his eyes as he was seeing little satisfaction__ on her face? _But it was hidden so he wasn't really sure, "You seemed to sank in my eyes... Is there something that bothers you?" The female one asked.

He saw from his corner of eye that Namie eyed him too as she seemed to doubt something.

"Yes... I noticed that your right eye is smaller than your left eye." Izaya said calmly, trying to look like he really was wondering that.

The blond got a shock wave. Her mouth went wide open.

Namie was chuckling quietly.

"Well excuse me! I was born this way." She tried to look offended but her poker face didn't last, **"**You really know how to bug with people mind. Anyway, I think I have to get going. My friend is waiting for me to go _scare_ him." She did her tongue-on-cheek smile and was about to leave.

"You didn't tell your name," Izaya said for the leaving blond.

The blond stopped at the door and turned to face him, "Are you really sure that you need it?" She gave him friendly smile and left the room.

**"**I need everyone's name**..." **Izaya said with a muffled voice for himself.

Namie looked at him with thoughtful face. Then she just went back to work as Izaya went to the window again where he saw the blond woman running like Little Red Riding Hood as passersby looked at her going strangely.

* * *

><p>Shizuo woke up from his bed slowly. He rose to sit on the bed and saw from his window that outside was dark and the sky had stars on it. How long has he been sleeping? He turned to see the clock next to him, but he was startled at Gero-ni's face that had been staring at him throughout his 'active' awakening operation time.<p>

Gero-ni grinned to him amused, "SHIZUO-KUN! THE CLOCK IS ALREADY NINE AT NIGHT! Time to wake up~!" This said she took the pillow on the bed and slammed with it him in the face.

He shoved the pillow away, "Wha- What? I have slept 5 hours!"

Gero-ni just looked at him sympathetically and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know... You had 5 hours without me. Must be tragic..."

"The hell? It was a heaven for me."

Gero-ni tried to look offended as she asked from him, "You really think that?" She sniffed.

"No... It was way better than heaven."

Gero-ni's face darkened, she turned to face the wall sulking and murmured something like, "Stupid Shizuo and his... _mumble mumble mumble.._." Maybe she had heard something similar today...

Shizuo laughed little. It was as fun as always to tease Gero-ni.

"You know that I don't really mean it, so stop looking like I hit you," he gave warm smile to Gero-ni, who stopped her sulking at that point and grinned back.

"When is Kasuka coming to Ikebukuro?" Gero-ni asked.

Shizuo looked her, then got up as he went to the table where was a glowing white flower. He looked at it thoughtfully, "He phoned me this morning and said that he'll be coming three days later or now I could say two."

"That's not the prettiest day to come here..." Gero-ni responded little later.

"Not really... But I think he is here not until the evening. So maybe it's not that bad. We just need to be quick and get rid of that..." He said and turned back to see Gero-ni.

Gero-ni smirked to him, "Nice. It will be kind of hard but I'm in like always. But now I ask: Can I stay this night here? Let's have a pyjama party and tell all kind of gossip and all other girl stuff! HA HA!"

Shizuo smiled, "You can do all that stuff if you like but I'm not going to participate in them."

Gero-ni looked disappointed in him, "Awww... It would have been so cute if you talked about boys and crushes and such. But oh well, you'll just to have listen me talking about them all!" Gero-ni started to laugh like an enemy, which never meant anything good. Oh well... It was nice to have Gero-ni back.

* * *

><p><strong>WHY is it so HARD to write Durarara! characters? I think Izaya is the most difficult... Sorry about the OOCs... I know this is <strong>_**LATE**_**, but school is taking my time. (And making me lazy, oops) I try to make chapters as fast as I can. ^_^" Oh and thanks of that review! :D I didn't even believe that anyone would review, because this isn't review worthy story or so I think. O.O But it really made my day, thank you~! **


	5. Who are you?

**Chapter 5 is here! **

**Misspellings, misunderstandings and disappointments.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was kind of funny to wake up in the morning. Gero-ni slept <em>and drooled<em> on the floor in the bed that he had made for her. She mumbled something in her sleep that she was a genius because she had succeed in something yesterday. Then she turned to her left side. Shizuo left from his warm bed and went to the bathroom.

He looked to the mirror. His eyes narrowed when he stared his reflection. _Damn it. _He still looked kind of stressed about everything or so it seemed. Izaya was one of his problems... And so was those...

Is it too much to wish to be only a mere human? If he was normal, would he have this kind of annoying problems to bear? Not that he hated it all, but being an ancient was everything else but fun and peaceful. But then he wouldn't have met any of his friends... Or maybe he would had but they wouldn't have become friends. And then he wouldn't have met Izaya too... Okay that would have been a good thing... Or not?

"..."

Issue to the next! He has always wondered how Kasuka has managed to stand him. He has been a bad influence for his little brother no doubt, plus Kasuka has his own problems for his misery. Kasuka isn't an ancient like him, though that didn't make him normal... He is his brother after all. Only normal ones in his family are their mother and father. Grandpa is somehow. Grandma yet was like Shizuo. She was an ancient like him, but then she died.

He had liked her. She was the only one who understood him the best. Now grandpa is the one who understands him the best. But... He can't give him advises, which she could have given, so it's pretty much that he has to stand on his own.

He sighed. He'll go see grandpa tomorrow. When he last did go visit him, he met that long haired woman, Yagiri Namie. Was it really possible to find the flea's secretary, sitting there, drinking coffee and talking all**-**friendly with his grandpa? 0,00000000001% possibility it had if anything...

Actually it wasn't that small change, because the flea had acquired another office from Ikebukuro a week ago, but it felt better to say it like that. That woman said that the flea has a better "view" from there. And that freak's "views" everybody almost knew... He doesn't seem to be able to stay still, as like a flea, jumping from place to place, in this case from office to other office... Couldn't he just stay in that goddamn Shinjuku? It's annoying! He can't really say what that louse is thinking, he hasn't been his normal self. After yesterday, he was sure about it. Even though Izaya never has been anything that could be called normal! But anyway, the new office is TOO near Shizuo's grandpa, which he doesn't know luckily... And luckily won't. EVER. Hopefully.

"...sigh."

Maybe he should take a shower now.

**...**

When Shizuo came from the bathroom, Gero-ni was waking up. Her hair was open and messy.

"Good morning, Gero-ni. Or should I call you a genius?"

Gero-ni turned her face slowly to see his, with stupid-look on her face, "...Huh?"

Shizuo shook his head, "You called yourself that in your sleep."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Gero-ni yelled in surprise and continued, "Don't say that I said something else too! I had just this perverted dream of mine and guess what happened? Well I-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOUR PERVERTED DREAM!" Shizuo cut off her sentence before she was able to spoil his good night dreams with her wild stories.

"Good! I wouldn't have even wanted to tell you!" Gero-ni said in relief.

"Damn it, Gero-ni! Have I ever even said that I wanted to hear about your fucked up mind bombs?!"

There was a long silence as the two of them stared each other.

"No, you haven't. BUT you want to even though your mouth says other," Gero-ni said as she dramatically pointed with her finger at Shizuo as like telling him that he was busted.

"AS IF!" Shizuo defended himself. Maybe some other man would have loved to hear things like that but not him, "Anyway, are you hungry? I can make us breakfast."

Gero-ni stared him like if he had said something impossible until she realized that he wasn't joking and stars alighted her eyes, "You can make breakfast?! THEN YES PLEASE~!"

Shizuo went to the kitchen. _What would he make then? _He thought for a short while, until he already started to make something.

* * *

><p>Izaya had managed to sleep his night well for some reason, and now he had all the energy, which he needed when he met with his revolution friends. He had gone to Shinjuku last night after that blond woman had left, but now he was yet again in Ikebukuro in the morning. Everyone of them had gathered in his office with him and Namie, who was as sour as always.<p>

The people were impatient when he told them to be quiet and listen what he had on his mind.

"Why can't we go already and kick some _shitty_ asses?" Asked one of the males, who had a scar on his face.

Izaya narrowed his eyes as he looked the man like a idiot, which the man was, "The head won't open her eyes if you only go for your death like a fool. **You** are the only one who gets a kick to your own ass if you don't rethink your question." Izaya smirked to the man who took his words as insult as they were and wanted to punch him in to the face or so he claimed.

One of the people in told the man to go jump from the roof if he didn't shut up. The man went silent.

When the silence fell to the room completely Izaya started to talk, "It won't take long anymore when we will make Ikebukuro's so called everyday life make a nice turn. I need this day and tomorrow to get everything ready for us. We will start with a thing or two already tomorrow but the actual plan starts after tomorrow."

Izaya took the dullahan's head to his hand, "As I have already explained to you, this little thing will open its eyes only if there is a great war going on."

The crowd in the room smiled of excitement and seemed to want to already make everything a mess in the city.

"All we need to do is to put little flames to the game and chaos is being born among the people**. ** Yet, this head**'**s owner herself is one of the persons, who I want to be captured."

"Why?"

"Because her lover doesn't of course like this and wants to save her. And mainly because she is a threat for us at the beginning... But as you know Kishitani is still invalid, so he will ask help from his friends like Simon, Saika leader, the Dollars's leader, and that includes all dollars. And even more! But Sonohara will be some bother in a way so I need your help Haruna, to take care of that."

"She won't be any bother," Haruna said with evil grin on her face as she tightened her hold on the scythe, which she was holding at her grip.

"We can kill those mother fucker Heiwajima brothers, right?" Someone asked in hope of affirmative answer.

"There is a problem with the older one... I know Shizu-chan will be ruining everything. The fact that he has been able to ignore me once, it means that the possibility him to do like I planned is way too small. It's a risk. That's why I want Shizuo out of the pictures..."

"From the battle field? Or just dead?" Mikage asked out of curiosity.

"I would prefer him dead, yes, but he can still be some kind of use... So no killing at first. I don't care what happens to his little brother, but that guy takes care that Shizuo's very being will be there. I have to plan this little further... But when there is no need of them anymore, you can try to kill them... Has Hijiribe Ruri received the _invitation_ to Ikebukuro?"

"Yes. She accepted it without suspicion and is coming, and should be here by tomorrow," Kisuke answered with wide smile.

"Then you know what to do." Izaya finished with the plan discuss.

He heard mumbles but everyone was still following the plan without protest and complaining to him.

Izaya turned to face the window, from which he saw Ikebukuro perfectly, turning his back for others. He looked at the sleeping head on his hands. "I'll give more information later on."

The people exited the room.

Namie took her handbag and jacket to her arm, "I'll be going, too. It's not that you need me to watch your shitty face all the time." She left and then the only one left in the room was Izaya.

_Now it won't be going back anymore..._

"Iza-nii! We want to help as well~!"

Izaya turned his head towards to the way where the voice came from, to see his twin sisters.

"Why would I agree with that?" Izaya asked them, "Trying to eliminate me before I can really do anything won't help me at my plan at all.** I refuse.**"

Mairu smiled to him as she said, "We aren't going to eliminate you, we want to HELP. We could protect you from Shizuo-san, but what comes to Kasuka, we will protect him from that Hijiribe's stalker. It's fifty-fifty!"

Kururi nodded next to her as agreement, "Chance...(Take it or leave it)"

"So, which is it?" Mairu asked with grin as she leaned little closer to hear his answer better.

Izaya stared at his sisters with a long silent. The girls waited patiently. _They could be much easier to control on his side than on enemy's side... Maybe they wouldn't try anything... __**Hah! **__Like that was ever possible._

After making his decision he grinned for his sisters, "This is your chance, don't mess with it."

Kururi and Mairu looked each other excitedly and then him, "We won't disappoint you, Iza-nii!"

Izaya put dullahan's head on his desk and started to explain the details of the plan for his twin sisters that he has already told to the others in his gang. Of course it meant that there are some that stay only in his mind. Both twins eyes widened as he went on and on to the part of finish line.

"You... Will die in this war?" Mairu asked in disbelief. Kururi shuddered a little.

"I'll get into Valhalla. I don't like the idea of dying but the more fun it will be when I could live as immortal in Valhalla, and watch people forever~. This head is my only possibility to get there." Izaya patted the sleeping head on his desk.

The twins shared a worry look, "But if something goes wrong?"

Kururi added, "Don't...( Don't do it.)"

Izaya sighed. "Didn't you just say you would help me? Besides I won't fail if there won't come something that I don't expect..."

"..."

"..."

"We will help you, Iza-nii. It's time to you to be happy for once."

"I'm always happy..." Izaya murmured with flavorless voice, which they didn't hear, and pulled a smile to his face not to look suspicious.

The twins left the apartment with, "See you tomorrow!" and he was again left alone. He turned to see the view from the window in deep thoughts.

"..."

**...**

As Kururi and Mairu got out of the building, they headed towards their martial arts school. Their lesson was starting soon, so they should be hurrying.

"Hurry, Kuru-nee! We'll be late if we don't!" Mairu encouraged her sister to increase the speed. Kururi nodded and followed her hand in hand. There was some rush and they had to jump over people and watch out that they don't bump into anyone as the crowd started to be thicker.

Mairu stopped and Kururi as did she. She made 'tch' voice and tried to look for a shortcut. Kururi got her gaze as she pointed to their right, "There..." On the other side of the street was an alley, which they had used a couple of times, when they had been almost late.

"Way to go, Kururi!" Mairu started to drag Kururi with her and they crossed the road. They kept running in the alley until they got to other street, where they turned to the left, trying not to slow down.

"Hey, Kururi..." Kururi looked her sister waiting. Mairu went on, "I don't really want Iza-nii to die..." Kururi answered to her, "Too...(Me neither.)" Mairu squeezed her hand, "But... He wants to die. We're already betraying his trust by just thinking like this... What do we do? We cannot let him die just like that! There must be some other way to make him happy. But how?" Kururi stayed silent, lowering her head slightly as in misery.

Mairu noticed it. "Don't worry, Kuru-nee! We still have time to figure it later on." Kururi raised her head to her and smiled. "Yeah..."

As they run, Kururi's gaze located something as she had turned her face to left, "Shizuo-san...(There's Shizuo-san)" Mairu's head turned in the same direction, when she heard the name of their idol's brother, "Hey, you're right!"

They stopped and turned to see the way Shizuo was going, "**Shi**z-...uo?" Mairu's voice vanished as she saw fully the view, spotting Shizuo's companion.

"Who...?" Kururi asked confused as she turned to look Mairu.

Mairu turned to see her face as confused, "I don't know... I have never seen her. Maybe she's Shizuo-san's girlfriend?! Could that be possible?" Kururi only looked her and shrugged her shoulders. Their gazes returned to Shizuo and the blond woman with two black balls on her head. They tilted their heads wondering as they let out a long, "Hmmmmm..."

Mairu's phone started to ring. She took it and looked the caller ID. Her eyes widened with Kururi's, who had come closer to see it too. For their horror, it was their martial arts instructor, who was calling them. Mairu carefully answered the phone, "Hello~?"

"DAMN IT YOU TWO! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! The lesson has already began, so hurry already!" Eijirou Sharaku's angry yell was heard from the phone.

"H-HI!" Phone was shut as Mairu and Kururi left, running faster than before. "Mysterious woman must be left for later, run Kururi!" Kururi let out an affirmative voice.

* * *

><p>"I tell you Celty that I'm perfectly fine, watch me- AAA!"<p>

BANG!

The headless woman looked the now on floor lying man, _who was wrapped in bandages_, that complained about the pain which the sudden fall had caused. She shook her head and started to write a text to her pda on her hand.

She showed it to Shinra's face roughly, _[You're an idiot. It doesn't give a good view of a doctor by saying that he is fine, when he knows as well as others that he is not, yet.]_

Shinra turned his eyes to Celty from the pda as he got up from the floor with Celty's help, " I know... But I also know that I'm completely healthy after a week of rest. Then I can take these bandages off and after that I hug you and never let go!"

Celty grabbed his nose and shook it slightly but with little pain to hide her embarrassment from the underground doctor. "Owww!"

_[Focus on your healing , not on me!] _ She typed to her pda.

"But Celty! I-"

Pda was showed to his face before he could finish. _[Stop worrying me, Shinra!] _She added,_ [Something bad is coming, I can sense it. With no doubt, it is Izaya's doing. And that person who hurt you, is still there somewhere and after you heal up, I won't let him get away!]_

Shinra looked Celty worriedly with serious face, "Celty..."

Celty helped Shinra back to the bed carefully. He sat on the bed, Celty standing next to him.

There was a silent as the both were wordless.

"You know... I have told you this many times. You don't need to go after that man, I don't really care what happens to him, but I care about your health. And what comes to Izaya... We really cannot be sure about his doings. He has been little different after that... I blame myself. It wouldn't be maybe this bad if I just hadn't ignored him then. He is my friend after all. He is his own kind of person and he needs someone who understands him, as a friend. Not like I was any good, but..."

Celty sighed (somehow), _[I know... But if he really wants to be loved, he should stop to think a bit.]_

Shinra nodded slowly therefore agreeing with her.

That's when someone rang the doorbell.

They both turned their gazes to the door's way in surprise. "Who could it be?"

Celty walked to the door and opened it. There was for her surprise one familiar blond and... one unfamiliar blond.

"Good Morning!" Said the stranger. Shizuo raised his hand, "Good morning, Celty. Sorry to interrupt without telling first."

Celty shook her head, _[Don't apology! It's nice to have someone who comes to visit.]_

Celty let them in and closed the door behind them. She turned to them, _[What brings you here? Has something happened?] _

"Nothing special. My friend wanted to come to see Shinra."

Celty turned her gaze to the blond woman next to Shizuo.

Gero-ni looked at her and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Celty Sturluson. I have heard about you from Shizuo-kun. My name is Gero-ni."

Celty typed to her pda, _[Nice to meet you too.] Strange name..._

They went to Shinra, who waited curiously to see who had come.

"Huh? Shizuo? What brings you here? And who is your friend?" Shinra asked as he scanned Gero-ni with his gaze.

Shizuo answered to him as he pointed with his thumb towards Gero-ni, "_That._" he said with mocking voice.

Gero-ni gave Shizuo quick angry glare, then it returned to Shinra, "What? Are you saying that you don't remember me, Shinra? What a shame..." Gero-ni put her right hand on her head and tried to look disappointed...

Shinra tried to remember desperately and then it hit him, "Could it really be... Gero-ni?"

"Yes! You remembered me! That's the way I like it~"

Shinra nodded, "I thought so... There is very few of women who have enough courage to be near Shizuo-kun... It's been a long time when I last saw you, and you still had brown hair that time. I could almost call you a female Shizuo."

It could be seen from Shizuo's twisting face that he took that as a mock pointed towards also him, but Gero-ni seemed to like what she heard.

Gero-ni laughed, "Hehe. Last I saw you, you still dreamed of wearing that jacket. It fits you!"

Shinra looked proud of himself, "How have you been?"

"Fine, but what about you? I don't recall you being covered in bandages. What has happened?" Gero-ni eyed Shinra with worried look on her face.

As Shinra explained to Gero-ni about the situation, Celty and Shizuo left them behind as they went out from the bedroom. Celty turned to Shizuo, who took a good position as she typed, [So who is Gero-ni exactly? You and Shinra seem quite close to her.]

Shizuo read her text from the pda. He looked at her when he answered, "Well... She is an old friend. We were in same primary school, I knew her before that and we talked when needed but I became best friends with her little later on when I became friends with Shinra. He befriended with Gero-ni because of me... He wanted Gero-ni to get him a sample of me. But he eventually stopped that and started asking from me again that time... Hmph."

[I see... ] She knew that her boyfriend was a fool and had wanted those samples so badly, but that he had asked even for Shizuo's friend to get it for him... It didn't really help to think that he was a child that time...

"She is my cousin."

_I se- EEEHHH?! W-what did he say?! _Celty typed hurriedly to her pda, _[W-what?! A cousin?!]_

"You heard me. Our fathers are brothers. We met kind of many times, but as I said before, we didn't start hanging out... until a little later. Gero-ni is a year older than me, and I could say _or_ warn that she is energetic and cunning..."

Celty listened quietly Shizuo.

"Anyway, she is a nice person, you should get to know her better."

[I will. Thank you, Shizuo.] As Shizuo had read this he nodded and smiled, "No problem."

Gero-ni was just coming from the bedroom as she was done speaking with Shinra, "Thanks again, Shinra. It was nice to speak with you again. Get better soon." Shinra's voice could be heard, when he told her to come visit anytime again.

Shizuo looked at Gero-ni waiting, "You ready to go?"

Gero-ni nodded and said to Celty, "Hoho. You have a nice man, Celty. Don't lose your grip of him!" She winked for her.

Celty got embarrassed of these words so that smoke cloud came from under her helmet. She didn't know what to say, so Gero-ni continued, "It was fun to meet you finally, I hope we'll be friends now on but now Shizuo and I have to take our leave." Shizuo and Gero-ni walked out and waved their hands as goodbye. "Bye bye!" Gero-ni yelled that Shinra could hear too and then she closed the door and the both vanished to the other side of the door.

"..."

Celty walked to the bedroom where Shinra sat still on the bed.

They looked each other with silence.

"Gero-ni is an interesting person, isn't she?" Shinra offered with a smile.

"..."

Celty typed to the pda after thinking her respond, [Yes?]

**...**

As the two of them walked on the street, Gero-ni stopped suddenly.

Shizuo turned to her.

"I'll make a little run if you don't mind," Gero-ni said.

Shizuo would have asked why she suddenly wanted to do that, but the reek came to his nose that told him enough, _Izaya_.

"It's not like I could stop you." When Gero-ni nodded, he left her to that point. He changed his way by deviating from the route slightly, which lengthened his way to his apartment but also gave distance to Gero-ni.

* * *

><p>Izaya had been gathering information from Ikebukuro's people about the yesterday's blond. There were some fantasy tales and those which were near the reality, but they had directed him near Shinra's apartment. How annoying...<p>

As he walked down the street that took to his old friend's apartment, and what do you know? There the person, who he had been searching, stood seemingly waiting for him. The woman smirked to him as she had crossed her hands behind her back. She shifted her weight with her feet, back and forth just like a little girl. Their eyes met.

"Don't tell me you already missed me? Aww, that must suck." The blond jeered at him.

Izaya sighed. She was right, it really sucked. "It does~, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Like my name? You won't need it," the female one answered with a neutral expression.

Izaya narrowed his eyes of dislike to the answer, but changed it to smirk as quickly, "That's too bad. You are so uncooperative", _...Could it really be...? _"I don't really care about your name because I made one for you. Barbie doll."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH? HOW COME I'M BARBIE? Wouldn't cute, sexy or hottie be any better?!" Now-known-as-Barbie yelled in shock as lightning hit on the back.

"Haha! None of those fit you~! Beside, I can see that the pet name I gave you has effect on you!" Izaya answered with mocking tone.

He could hear the growl that came from Barbie's throat when she glared him. He gave her a smirk.

Barbie sighed, "Oh, come on! Don't I thrill you? There must be something that excites you! Like..." There was a long silence, until Barbie's face grew to very wide smile, "Like, my EYES?"

"... Same feeling when a mere doll stares with her lifeless eyes at me. I say this as kindly as I can, IF you were a human I would love you like any other, but because you're made of plastic, I really don't see a point to do so... And if you already forgot, last time I was **MOCKING** your eyes. You're some kind of unknown species, so I say no, you're not even close to excite me." She may know that her eyes bother him, but the fact that he doesn't feel disgusted of them staring him, stays only in his head.

At that very moment the woman in front of him threw throwing star with amazing speed that he almost wasn't sure if it were this blond who threw it. She would be just so perfect in his command. Too bad she already showed her uninterest...

"Wanna dance cha-cha-cha, Izaya-kun?" Barbie asked with waiting smile as she took another throwing star to her right hand from her handbag. _If every women owned handbag with throwing stars, he wouldn't take the risk and tease his secretary as much anymore even though she was as dangerous without them. _

"And if I want?" Izaya took his switchblade from his pocket and flipped it open, pointing with it Barbie. He stared right back at her with a smirk.

"Then we'll just start our dance lesson!" As she finished her sentence, she started to throw throwing stars, aiming to hit with them Izaya, who simply dodged and used his switchblade to get rid of the rest of them smoothly. He in return, started to throw some sharp knifes from his other pocket with his free hand.

There started to be a mess as they continued their fighting with nice turns, jumps from buildings walls to other things that happened to come in the way, throwing their weapons towards each others so that the innocent things around needed some repairing. Barbie didn't seem to be serious even though she had some problems staying unharmed with Izaya, when he got as close as he could reach with his hand and touch her. She didn't take the risk to let him too close seemingly little unsure.

People around tried their best not to get involved and run but some stayed and watched their fight. There was yells and screams.

"May I ask, why throwing stars? Are you from a ninja family?" Izaya asked grinning widely, almost laughing. He threw one knife towards the blond.

Barbie guarded herself using usefully the throwing star she had and his knife made no progress. She took one big jump backwards as she tried to stay in safe distance from him, "Oh, these? They were on sale! I couldn't resist the temptation to try them out."

Izaya took one quick movement onwards the blond. When he was on the hand reach to the female, she flinched and jumped up to the tall building behind her, using windows, bricks and railings as advantage to get fast to the roof, but she lost Izaya from her sight. Barbie glanced in each direction, and Izaya took his opportunity as he had successfully slipped behind the blond on the roof. He used his switchblade and was able to slash under Barbie's collarbone, who had noticed and turned to him too late, but also at the right time that she didn't get blood-dripping cut worse trace.

Barbie placed her hand on the wound and gave him an eager smile, "Hey, you got me! And broke little my lovely shirt, but I can fix it luckily. This will be enough for this day, I got what I wanted so... Bye! Izaya-kun~!" The female left with a rush and jumped down from the roof. Izaya went to the roof's edge where Barbie had jumped not a second ago, and saw how she healthy ran away. _She jumped just like that from the seventh floor... That's almost even normal, not._

Even though the fight was shorter than he wanted, he had fun. The woman had showed him new sides of herself. She made him curious. He didn't really like her, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't like her at all. Other's over lively personality was unbearable... Her escape was giving him a different view of her. Unexpected enemy... With weird timing. _So... friendly talks in chatroom weren't enough, huh... _

Izaya glanced his phone's clock. It was three p.m...He should be going back if he doesn't want to miss the meeting that Gero-ni had set up for him. He was about to go but then an unwelcome feeling that someone was staring him made him turn his head to see his back.

There was nothing.

The feeling left from his spine. Was it just his imagination? He had felt someone's presence, though. He wouldn't really be surprised if Jinnai tried to kill him again, or any other in this big world. Except there hasn't been any signs of Jinnai in this past time and his stare felt like pig's. Jinnai waited for something special and big to come from it's hide, Izaya hoped that it was never to come if the other informant got his hands on it first... But this glare, was viscera parching, and it told him about craving for something...

Izaya studied the roof carefully as to find something that could give him at least some kind of hint. He stopped at the other side of the roof, next to something black, _liquid_? He touched it little with his finger, raising his fingertip to his eye level. It looked like blood, but was different to be. One sniff told him that it was a risk to try to taste it like some experts on TV, _not like he would have for real done that_. It was like... Drool, a very bad-smelling black drool. But it had darkness surrounding it. It somehow reminded of Celty's shadow-like powers...?

He took with his other hand from his left pocket a handkerchief and cleaned his fingertip with it. He spotted some scratches on the ground. They seemed to be made by claws... VERY big claws. Okay, now he was sure that someone or something had been here alongside with him and Barbie. He should ask his _friends _to keep their eyes open, for a large creature... And so should he too...

At that moment he remembered that in the chatroom would be someone waiting anytime soon for him if he wasn't leaving now. He wrapped his handkerchief nicely and put it in a small bag that fit to his pocket. He would ask Namie to analyze this... thing more. He had to wonder how ironic it was that all this weirdness was showing up at a time like this... It would be boring afterward if it all rushed for a one day, leaving bare the next.

He came down from the roof to the people level and left with a speed that he was used to use as he was playing with Shizuo's mind until he exploded and run after him. It wasn't a bad thing to make sure that no one is lurking after you in the shadows, right? Izaya didn't want to risk his life, for something unknown right now. Never can be too sure.

* * *

><p>"No way in hell!" Shizuo protested crossing his arms to his chest and turning his back to Gero-ni, who took his answer unhappily. Gero-ni had been able to catch up with Shizuo again, when he was still wandering outside. They had gone to his apartment together, where they were now arguing.<p>

"But Shizuo! Y- You know that Izaya's mind can break down, _if it hasn't already_, anytime now. And it's all gonna be your fault when that happens, all only because you don't agree to chat with him... AS UNKNOWN!" Gero-ni tried her best to have Shizuo to change his mind.

Shizuo turned his face to see Gero-ni's, "Even if I was UNKNOWN, there are always risks of getting caught-" Gero-ni interrupted," How about as SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA THEN?! THEN you don't need to be afraid of getting caught, when he already knows who you are!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! I DON'T WANT TO CHAT WITH THAT SHIT HEAD!"

Gero-ni took supporting posture and faced him determinedly as he had turned with anger toward her, standing there glaring warningly at Gero-ni, "Come on, Shizuo! You really don't think him that bad, or maybe a little, but you only are angry at him, you don't hate him! Admit that I'm right! You worry about him too. He wants people's love and turns worse toward everyone because everyone hate him, just because he has interesting way to think. And that you "hate" him too doesn't help at all!"

"I KNOW that!" Shizuo yelled back at her with knowing fury, "But..."

Gero-ni tilted her head confused. She was not aware of hearing a 'but', "But what?"

Shizuo stared the floor with expression that she was not sure what it was.

Gero-ni stayed quiet to let Shizuo think as much as he needed.

Shizuo sighed. He raised his gaze back to Gero-ni and said, "I just can't, okay?"

_Why didn't he trust her? He kept too many things inside him._

She felt pissed. "Seriously, Shizuo. What are you scared of?" She asked. "I don't believe Izaya will actually take seriously any interest by one chat. All you need to do is to talk to him and be as a friend with him. It would help him."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes as he stared Gero-ni with annoyingly sure knowledge, "Knowing you, there's a catch. Definetely. Do you believe that I would for real buy it that you want only Izaya have a friend?"

Gero-ni whistled innocently, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh really? Then explain, how you got to know Izaya. YOU have talked to him even before this all started to get serious, right? The fact that you were able to come in a time like this... You have a job to arrest or eliminate Izaya, am I right?"

There was a little laughter from Gero-ni which was followed by an answer, "You're actually right. I took the job. The reason was that I really needed and wanted to come here... I worked for it! And now I'm here. But I'm not gonna arrest neither harm Izaya. I started to like him after all. And even more now because of him I can be with you and Kasuka, to protect you! When ever you like it or not, I will always go with a plan and they are a success."

"Well, aren't you being little cheeky now?"

"Hah? Me? It's only pure knowledge! Unlike someone, I'm honest and told my little secret to you!"

"Like that really was all you hide. My secrets don't have anything to do with other people unlike someone's..." Shizuo answered contemptuously.

Gero-ni disagreed, "They DO!"

"THEY DON'T have a MANIPULATING meaning!" Shizuo growled.

Realization hit Gero-ni so that she looked just like that famous 'The Scream' painting, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING! Tell me Shizuo!"

"No," Shizuo said without a slightest interest.

Gero-ni seemed to know that there was no point to try question him, when a simple word like that released the hell in Shizuo's apartment, as Gero-ni threw and "broke" his furniture and other stuff like books, every were in the room, making quite a mess. Well, it's Gero-ni's mess, meaning that she'll have to put everything back to order, so rage in peace on his behalf.

Shizuo left Gero-ni to the living room and went himself to the bedroom. He sat on the chair in front of his computer, which he uses VERY rarely, which Gero-ni had switched on and opened the chatroom's sign up window for him, in hope of getting him to chat with Izaya. Shizuo used the mouse and clicked to type with the keyboard the things which were needed to get in. The last one to enter was username...

"..."

To the name box appeared a text [We_Bo].

_'Thank you for signing up!'_ Text appeared as he clicked the finish button. Signing in was success. _Yaay... _

The chatroom was empty though, if you didn't count 'We_Bo has joined the chat' text. Now he just needed to wait._ I don't think that Izaya really is going to show up...But if he will, then how do I know which one he is?... If someone else comes, it would be embarrassing...And I can't ask Gero-ni._

He heard yells and growls that Gero-ni let out. She still was doing a chaos. _Oh God... _He really doesn't want to see the other room now. He was grateful that Gero-ni isn't as strong as he is, the sofa would be otherwise already thrown out from the window.

As like magic, a name popped to the chatroom. Shizuo looked at the name with long silence. To his face appeared little smile, "It wasn't as difficult as I thought. Then let's see..."

* * *

><p><strong>CHATROOM<strong>

.

.

.

_[In private mode]_

_We_Bo_

Hello. You must be the one who Gero-ni told me about. Nice to meet you...

_Kanra_

And you must be the best friend who Gero-ni told me about, what an honor...

_We_Bo_

The pleasure is all hers, making me join into something like this shit... Is there any point? But yeah, I heard that you wanted **desperately** meet me. Any truth in the story?

_Kanra_

I did... Well, not that **desperately**, but it would be a lie if not even a little. And it wouldn't have needed to be this place to us get to know, but some people just don't want to give any information to get a contact. Why is that~?

_We_Bo_

Not like you would be any different?

_Kanra_

Haha! That's true. Though it depends of what kind of person it is, who I talk with~

_We_Bo_

So, what you wanted to talk about?

_Kanra_

For a great start, tell me who you are.

_We_Bo_

What~? We_Bo isn't enough for you? Fine, I give you one hint. I'm not like Gero-ni, not as cheery, outgoing, and other unnecessary, _or am I_? I'd say I'm her opposite. But saying it like this, people think that we aren't anything alike... So maybe a reflection is a better word. Congrats. Now your knowledge has grown with a big info!

_Kanra_

Oh, I'm flattered! So, you're saying that you two are like same person but at the same time aren't? Does that make you a good match? You use mirror as a metaphor, you look at it and see Gero-ni standing there? Or do you just look like a woman~?

_We_Bo_

Mirror cannot show everything. Like the inner person. It's shown in the mirror as unknown. Like you point it in a way, we get along so well, that it only seems that there is no difference at all. Get my point? But seriously? "Or do you just look like a woman~?" That is what bothers you? Well, of course, I'M the pretty one. I have already said too much, so come one! Where is the victorious smile?

_Kanra_

I feel sorry for Gero-ni XD But victorious? Hah, I gained more questions, much more than answers... Is there any chance to know more?

_We_Bo_

Why? What do you need that kind of information for?

_Kanra_

...

_We_Bo_

Because of Gero-ni, huh? Why do you want to know about someone you don't need to know?

_Kanra_

Awww~ You jealous?

_We_Bo_

No~ I don't know you, so why bother? And I really don't care about other people's attention as much as you seem to. I don't like stalkers. Or is it that you like Gero-ni? Hmmm~?

_Kanra_

Not that I like anyone personally, but humans are so fascinating that I love them all!

_We_Bo_

Oh? That so?...

_Kanra_

What's with the lack of reaction? You don't believe me? SHOCK!

_We_Bo_

Mmm... You got that right. Explain also W-H-Y you so to speak love them?

_Kanra_

Hey! You spelled it right~. It kind of hurts that you suspect me. But oh well. I could say that their reactions to every situation makes them worth to look up. Everyone is so easy to read. Aah, those faces they make when they're hurt. Words can sometimes be painful and sometimes they bring joy~.

_We_Bo_

Everyone has their own way to see things.

_Kanra_

There are some who are little different from the usual ones, but they can be fooled to the same trap.

_We_Bo_

Hooh? Is that all? You say you love humans but in my opinion you seem to give them a little simple category. Easy, huh? What's so fascinating just about that? I find watching rocks more fascinating, they differ from each other with their unique details...

_Kanra_

...Ikebukuro is a nice place, isn't it?

_We_Bo_

It is... Better place is hard to find.

_Kanra_

Yeah, that's true. Here always happen something out of the ordinary! And humans make them special!

There was a pause as neither one said anything, but Shizuo was sure that there had been a glimpse of Izaya he knew._  
><em>

_Kanra_

... It would be nice to watch them forever.

"..."

_Kanra_

We_Bo? You still alive?

_We_Bo_

No, I'M dead. I have to say that you have pretty odd taste, not in a bad way. It's more like... rare.

_Kanra_

... You think so?

_We_Bo_

Hey, I don't really lie, I suck at it. What I said would have been kind of stupid to come up with, if I really didn't mean it.

_Kanra_

Heh. That's rare... There have been so few who have thought like that. Mostly everyone just laugh and mock~! So tell me...

_We_Bo_

What?

_Kanra_

**What is Gero-ni's identity**~?

_We_Bo_

Figure that one by yourself, if it really bothers you that much!

**...**

_Kanra_

Right, RIGHT?

_We_Bo_

Haha. Yeah, I wouldn't want to experience something as shameful as that guy had to.

_Kanra_

Me neither. Though it's not that everything they come up with the program are funny. Sometimes the victims try to make each other laugh to see them getting punished. But man, the punishments are the best part!

_We_Bo_

Those punishers are just so creepy! With those masks on... It's funny to see though how they punish those men like they were some badly behaving children, hit to ass! Thinking that I could get that kind of treatment makes me shiver with cold! Hrrrh!

_Kanra_

HAHA! Mind me punishing you? I make you shiver with nice warmth~

_We_BO_

That sounded so wrong! Forget it!

_Kanra_

You yourself started it, so you also have to bear it...

_We_Bo_

GAAAH! SHUT UP PERVERT!

_Kanra_

Don't worry! I'm skilled with **this** kind of things~ Nobody has never complained after they have got my treatment~ But for you, I'll be **more** gentle...

_We_Bo_

STOP! You're waaay too kinky to chat with me.

_Kanra_

If so, then press the log off button.

_We_Bo_

When I now think about it, maybe I should. We have chatted... About 3 hours now? How is that possible?

_Kanra_

... HUH? When did time go like that?

_We_Bo_

Hmmm... Maybe it couldn't bear our conversations any longer? You have to admit that they were all little out of the subject... Like we talked something about serious things, then something about Gero-ni, food, favorite things, etc. and it all suddenly turned to hitting ass and - OKAY! Maybe I should stop before I say something very stupid.

_Kanra_

...

_We_Bo_

Kanraaa~?

_Kanra_

Damn, Gero-ni was right...

_We_Bo_

She was right about something? That sounds pretty damned, I have to admit... What's wrong with this world?!

_Kanra_

Do you tease her like that when she is present?

_We_Bo_

Well, yeah... When opportunity comes we both try to take advance of it by annoying one another. But we never mean it in bad way, of course.

_Kanra_

Have you two ever been arguing?

_We_Bo_

Of course, but it's never so serious that it would seem like. We have a habit to disagree, but we still stick up together were the other right or wrong. But sometimes they lead to pretty funny situations...

_Kanra_

I see...

_We_Bo_

... Something wrong?

_Kanra_

Not really... You seem to get along with others, I take it?

_We_Bo_

Well... I guess so, maybe sometimes way too well... You don't?

_Kanra_

Hah. Everyone hates me because I have done, things. I don't have friends. One who I really took like a friend just ignored me when I was in hospital... I know that I haven't been really good to him too but... It hurt though. I never would have guessed he of all people would leave me behind like that.

_We_Bo_

...

_Kanra_

Come on... Make fun of me and leave.

_We_Bo_

Tch. Why would I make fun of you? It won't change anything. And you think I should leave, because you have made others unhappy? It's not always good but if you just try to satisfy other people, then who are you? Same as all humans... Right? You're not you then. And that is a pity...

_Kanra_

A pity? Everyone would be happy if I just died. Like someone I know...

_We_Bo_

... That...

_Kanra_

What?

_We_Bo_

... Everyone have their own kind of stains... Like that they think they're right when they first get some kind of answer to their head. They can't judge just because it all looks that way. Look at the mirror! What did I say about it? The truth is that some are blind to see everything. Some can't see anything at all...

_Kanra_

Well, usually people just are what they seem...

_We_Bo_

But it's not only the person, you know... what about the behind of the person, in the background... Isn't there something to see too? What is done is done. But does that mean it has all been that bad?

_Kanra_

...

_We_Bo_

I don't know if you understood, but that is just what I think... With that said, everyone knows NEVER TO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! Got it?

_Kanra_

...

_We_Bo_

...

_Kanra_

I realised that I have been way too open to you. You know even more than my family does.

_We_Bo_

And that is bad.

_Kanra_

The biggest mistake in my whole life. I have never been this unwary in my whole life.

_We_Bo_

Uhhuh.

_Kanra_

How did I get so reckless?

_We_Bo_

Do you really have to write your every thought here?

_Kanra_

But also first time in my whole life, I don't even care.

_We_Bo_

You're not even listening to me!

_Kanra_

Do you have someone?

_We_Bo_

...Huh?

_Kanra_

I mean, are you... In relationship with someone?

_We_Bo_

That is none of your business or is it, _ Ka-n-ra_~?

_Kanra_

I'm just asking!

_We_Bo_

DON'T ASK THAT KIND OF THINGS!

_Kanra_

BUT I WANT TO KNOW!

_We_Bo_

FINE! I'm single! There! HAPPY?!

_Kanra_

...Actually, I am.

_We_Bo_

Geez... Thanks a lot.

_Kanra_

There's no way that someone like you doesn't have a girlfriend!

_We_Bo_

YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

_Kanra_

Damn it...

_We_Bo_

What now?!

_Kanra_

Care to tell me your real name~?

_We_Bo_

**NO.**

_Kanra_

Haha! That was pretty quick, but I don't take 'no' as an answer...

_We_Bo_

Too bad. I'm not changing my mind.

_Kanra_

Ooh? So confident~! By the way, where's Gero-ni?

_We_Bo_

Wait a minute. I check.

_Kanra_

Haha! You check? So she's there with you.

Shizuo rose up from the chair and went to look at his living room's condition.

"..."

The living room in front of him was messy plus now he knew, what everyone meant with Gero-ni being way too energetic literally... Three hours has passed and she still had so much energy to run from room to room, screaming. He felt sorry for his belongings that lied everywhere around the house. Quick glance to the kitchen was enough to tell that not even it had survived from Gero-ni's treatment. Gero-ni hadn't noticed him although he had been standing in sight.

Shizuo returned to in front of the computer.

_We_Bo_

Uh... My apartment has been "destroyed".

_Kanra_

Haha! Nice~! I didn't expect her to be so wild.

_We_Bo_

Yeah... Nonstop for 3 hours and she's still doing chaos.

_Kanra_

I see... ^_^"

_We_Bo_

Well... Although she has to clean everything, I really don't want anything to break. I guess I should go now.

_Kanra_

Awww... That's too bad. I would have wanted to chat with you little longer... But wild Gero-ni doesn't sound like a heaven.

_We_Bo_

You can tell? It's true. But I can laugh at her when she is just being Gero-ni.

_Kanra_

I love you.

_We_Bo_

...What?

_Kanra_

You heard me. I hope we can chat again, honey.

_We_Bo_

... Yeah. If you really are that **desperate** again, darling.

_Kanra_

I will. See you then~!

_We_Bo_

Bye~.

_We_Bo has left the chat._

_Kanra has left the chat._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

_No one is in the chatroom right now._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

**...**

Izaya was spinning on his chair.

"It was only a chat without knowing other, and like that, I have fallen? Is that normal?" He stopped his chair at the moment when it was facing the window. He almost like jumped when he got up. He leaned against the window with his arm and watched the streets that people filled. It was already evening.

"... Who? His from here, but where? He saw through my lies, and made me even remember things that I was about to forget... And Gero-ni... Damn. I was supposed to get answers, but instead I feel little restless... I want to know who is _We_Bo_."

* * *

><p>Gero-ni panted of exhaustion. How long has she been going mad? "How long... pant. pant."<p>

"Three hours." She heard Shizuo's voice from behind her. She turned to see the taller one. She didn't really expect to see his face looking little red. Was he that angry to her? _...Nah. Can't be._ _His expression is indifferent as always...and he seems to be thinking something else._

"Tch. You missed Izaya! Now he will hate me because he thinks I so to speak lied to him that my best buddy would come to chat with him... Geez! Thanks a lot!" She growled sullenly for Shizuo.

Shizuo only let out little laughter. Was he taking her seriously at all?

"Well, too bad. It's already this late so... I'll go wander in the city." Shizuo was going towards the door, when she stopped him, "O-Oi! Wait a second! You can take me home at the same time, right? If you don't mind that I come to clean this place at tomorrow morning, it's little late to do it today... Oh, could we go eat to the russian sushi at the same way? I'm pretty hungry. I'll get my handbag so, STAY! DON'T MOVE! Good boy~!"

A vein appeared as Shizuo seemed to get pissed off by how she treated him like a dog. He gave her forced smile, but it changed suddenly to a grin as Shizuo saw how she took her phone from the nearest table. "Oh~ I'll wait outside. I need a smoking break..."

Shizuo didn't leave the room calmly and slowly, it was more like he was in a hurry. _Did he so badly want to smoke that slower exit wasn't enough? Still, it seemed like he was running away..._

Gero-ni shrugged her shoulders and checked her phone at the same time, when trying to find her handbag. _Weird_. She had expected to have got an angry message from Izaya. _Oh well_. She typed apology message for him.

_"Sorry! He didn't come there even though I promised that he would... X' Please don't hate me!" _

_Send._

She raised her gaze from the phone and turned her head to see her belonging anywhere now. _Ah. There._ The bag was looking at her from the sofa. "My loyal friend~" She reached out her right hand and took the bag from its strap. When she had a good grip on it and was about to leave, she heard, "You've got a mail~!"

Gero-ni quickly lifted her phone to eye level and read the message on it.

_"Haha! I see that you weren't awake at all! Too bad, it would have been fun if you had joined We_Bo and me~! Maybe next time then. ;D PS: Thanks."_

_...EH? W-WHAT?! Awake? Joined you? __**Thanks?**__... Who the fuck is We_Bo- Oh- OHH! _Yeah, she was little slow but she got it.

"SHIIZUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"_

And so the door was slammed shut as Gero-ni left the room with a speed like a beast going after _her_ prey. The outsiders were confused when they saw bartender-suited man, named Shizuo Heiwajima, cheerfully laughing and running away from the shorter woman, who chased him and shouted these 'gentle' words for. Gero-ni would remember that evening for a looong time.

The second day ends here.

* * *

><p><strong>The second day is over. YEAH! I-I apology! I'm LATE, AGAIN! (surprising, right? XD) But it was because I used very much of time to this, it was already ready (like 5 months ago?), but then I started to correct it and...sigh. .-_-. I hope you understand what I write. Oh and I got TWO new reviews O.O UWAAA~! Thank you! :D (I must say that I thought they would be negative XD) but no :D I'm happy! Like always, I apologize that characters are so OOC! There was one thing that I noticed in the other chapters... (many actually but) Izaya's office thing. ^_^" I tried to correct the chapters, trying to make things sound... smarter? Haha... Oh well...I could say that izuo has started to form up little in this chapter. ^w^ Nyahaha~ I didn't know really what they would chat about, it ended up no-logic! XD(not like any of my writings would make any sense) I'm an amateur at writing XD Everything's pretty messy, sorry about that... I can say that I enjoy writing this ^v^ Thanks again of those reviews. And thank you for you all that have a courage to even look at this fanfic! ;D I try to promise to update the next chapters faster than this one. :)<br>**


End file.
